Promise
by Watashi no Namae
Summary: Janji adalah hal yang mengikat. Dan gadis itu sudah mengikat sebuah janji dengan pria itu. Sebuah janji yang penuh pengorbanan. Tapi, masih berlakukah ikatan itu apabila takdir meminta sebaliknya? Akankah gadis itu melupakan janjinya dan memilih untuk datang kepada takdir? Atau gadis itu akan tetap tersenyum dan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam kepedihan?
1. Chapter 1

Mata kelam itu masih sama—terdiam dan tidak mengungkapkan apapun. Gadis itu masih setia berdiri di depannya. Di campakkan, di buang bahkan di caci maki pun ia akan terima dengan senang hati. Gadis itu sangat bodoh. Ia tidak mengumpat dirinya dan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menunduk kearah bawah.

Ia begitu bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Betapa bodoh dirinya hingga ia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seorang pria yang tengah memiliki kekasih. Ia sangat bodoh. Sangat bodoh karena tidak merutukki dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk tersenyum.

Angin berhembus. Membelai rambut merah muda pendek gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Di bawah pohon sakura, gadis itu tersenyum. Dan di bawah pohon sakura, ia itu tidak beraksi apapun.

"sepuluh tahun lagi, ah… tidak. Lima tahun lagi. Seperti apa kita di masa nanti? Apakah kita akan kembali bertemu? Seperti pertemuan kita yang waktu itu? Di bawah hujan dan kau meminjamkan diriku jaketmu." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "bisakah?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab.

"kau dan Hinata. Pasti kalian sangat bahagia. Kalian berdua serasi." Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan menatap pria itu. "di masa yang akan datang nanti, kalian akan _terus_ kan?"

Pria itu terdiam dalam beberapa detik. "bisakah kau tidak menggangguku lagi?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "tentu, tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji, jangan ganggu aku juga, oke?" gadis itu tertawa lebar.

"tapi setelah hari ini berlalu. Setelah hari kelulusan ini berakhir, maka kita juga akan _lulus_ sebagai siswa dan teman." Gadis itu menatap dalam pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke-kun, ingat hal ini baik-baik. Karena kita sudah lulus dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu, maka kita _selesai_. Berakhir sudah masa SMA kita."

Pria itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "hanya itu?"

Gadis itu kembali tertawa. Sedetik kemudian ia memukul bahu pria yang ada di depannya.

"ya. Semoga kau sukses, perkerjaanmu, kehidupanmu, pertemananmu, keluargamu, dan kisah cintamu. Aku berharap kau sukses dalam semua hal."

**Disclaimer & Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

Promise

Gadis itu menatap ke dalam kotak pos.

Mata _emerald_-nya menangkap beberapa benda berwarna putih dan coklat. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung berdiri dan tangannya langsung merogoh ke dalam kotak pos—mengeluarkan beberapa amplop yang datang entah darimana.

Gadis itu menatap kearah amplop pertama, dari bank. Ia langsung menaruh amplop tersebut di barisan belakang dan kembali membaca alamat amplop selanjutnya. Sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah gadis itu terus membaca alamat pengirim pos.

"ah, _onii-chan_!" gadis itu sedikit berseru saat menyadari bahwa kakak laki-lakinya—seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan mata yang selalu datar namun jahilnya keterlaluan, keluar dari pintu utama. Ada ransel di punggungnya dan beberapa buku di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam knop pintu.

"ada beberapa surat untukmu." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan beberapa amplop dengan tangan kanannya.

"ah, _arigatou ne_!" serunya sambil mengambil beberapa amplop. Mata pria itu langsung membaca satu per satu nama dan alamat pengirim surat. "Sakura-_chan_,"

"hm?"

Sasori langsung tersenyum tipis. "undangan ini untukmu." Sasori menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Sakura.

"eh?!" gadis itu sedikit memekik kecil dan langsung menyambar undangan yang berada di tangan Sasori. Gadis itu langsung membaca alamat dan nama pengirim juga mengecek kepada siapa surat itu di tunjukkan. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu langsung membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"ini… undangan reuni?" gadis itu menatap heran kearah Sasori.

Pria itu—Sasori hanya balas menatap heran. "kenapa kau menatap heran kearahku?"

Sakura sedikit mendelik kesal. "_onii-chan_!" gadis itu langsung memukul pelan bahu Sasori. "setidaknya berikan ekspresi terkejut atau semacamnya!"

Sasori langsung tertawa kecil. "baiklah, baiklah. Lain kali aku akan membulatkan mataku dan membuat mulutku berbentuk O. kau puas?" lalu pria itu kembali tertawa.

"_onii-chan_!" gadis itu langsung berseru pelan. "ah, tanggalnya, hari sabtu ini."

"hm?"

"lihat, lihat." Sakura menununjukkan sebuah tulisan di dalam surat undangan. "tanggalnya sama dengan tanggal kepulangan Karin _nee-chan_."

"hm?" Sasori mengamati dengan seksama tulisan itu. "malam ya? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir kau bisa datang karena reuninya siang hari. Tapi kurasa, kau bisa lewatkan makan malam itu. Aku akan menjelaskannya ke Karin."

"eh?!" mata Sakura membulat. "tapi _onii-chan_—"

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah hampir telat. _Ja ne_!" Sasori langsung mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan bergegas pergi. Sakura hanya menatap Sasori kesal dan sedikit menggerutu begitu Sasori melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

.

.

"_moshi-moshi_, Ino-_chan_?"

"ah, Sakura!" Ino langsung berseru kencang begitu mendengar suara Sakura. "kau datang kan? Datang kan? Aku akan menyiapkan _dress_ untukmu! Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau masih ingat dengan _heels_ yang waktu itu? Temani aku beli itu, oke?"

Sakura langsung menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar kebiasaan temannya yang satu ini. "Ino, kau harus mendengarkan pendapatku—"

"ah! Aku tahu, _ankle boots_ yang itu bagus juga kan? Atau _dress_ keluaran terbaru Burberry? Ah, aku juga ingat! Kau ingat tas keluar terbaru Dior?! Aku ingin membelinya. Apa kau juga ingin membicarakan soal diskon di Gucci itu? Ah, Sakura-_chan_… semua membingungkan!"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan kesal. "oke, Ino, kau bisa dengar aku?"

"baiklah, baiklah." Sakura dapat mendengar helaan nafas pasrah dari Ino.

"pertama, ini bukan masalah _fashion_ yang sedang kau bicarakan. Kedua, aku menelponmu tidak untuk membahas soal reuni SMA kita. Dan yang terakhir, aku tidak akan ikut dalam reuni SMA." Sakura menarik nafas dalam.

"eh?" nada bicara Ino langsung melemah seketika. "tidak ikut?"

"ya." Jawab Sakura tegas. "aku harus pergi untuk makan malam bersama keluarga. Hari itu, Karin _nee-chan_ pulang dari Amerika—dan aku tidak ingin di bunuh olehnya hanya karena tidak datang dalam pesta penyambutannya."

"Sakura…" Ino jeda sesaat. "apa yang kau maksud? Maksudku, Karin _nee_ pasti akan mengerti."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "kau yang lebih tahu alasan utamanya kan, Ino?"

Ino terdiam.

"kurasa, aku tidak ingin membahas itu. Baiklah Ino, alasan utamaku menelponmu karena aku tidak bisa menemukan _notes_ku. Kau ingat _notes_ku kan?"

"ah, ya, aku ingat. _Notes_ berwarna putih dan ada gantungan dari mika berbentuk bunga sakura kan?" Sakura dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas bahwa nada bicara Ino melemah dan tidak ada reaksi apapun dari perkataan Sakura. "aku ingat kau membawanya kemarin saat datang ke rumahku. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "ah, baiklah. _Arigatou_, Ino-_chan_." Sedetik kemudian, Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih dengan sebuah tempelan _glow in the dark_ berbentuk bintang. Pria itu kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Sudah lima tahun dan gadis itu benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu dan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mencari tahu. Tapi undangan reuni hari ini membuatnya sedikit memikirkan soal pria itu. Ada rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi soal pria itu.

Dan gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat akan janjinya dan ia tidak ingin mematahkan janjinya. Baginya, berjanji adalah hal yang sekali terucap harus dilaksanakan tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

"kau tidak datang ke acara reuni namun berani-beraninya memintaku untuk menemani berbelanja?!" Ino sedikit berteriak tidak percaya kearah Sakura.

"ayolah Ino-_chan_, kau tahu sendiri Karin _nee-chan_. Begitu tahu aku tidak mengenakan pakaian yang tidak sesuai menurutnya, aku akan langsung di tarik ke berbagai macam toko baju dan aku akan menjadi bonekanya seharian!"

Ino menatap kesal kearah temannya.

Hari itu—tepat di hari dimana reuni di selenggarakan, Sakura menelpon Ino dan memintanya datang di salah satu café. Ada musik yang mengalun lembut di café dan aroma kopi yang memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut café. Ino dan Sakura duduk di dekat jendela—ada sebuah meja yang menjadi jarak antara jendela dengan tempat duduk mereka.

Ino terdiam sebentar. "kau ingin Gucci, Zara, Dior atau—"

"tidak, tidak!" Sakura langsung memotong cepat perkataan Ino. "tak perlu yang mahal. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Ino menatap kesal kearah Sakura. "jangan harap. Aku hanya akan masuk bersamamu ke dalam sebuah toko baju kelas atas."

Sakura balas menatap kesal. "kau sedang memerasku atau membantuku?"

Ino tersenyum kearah Sakura. "membantumu." Ia menjawab cepat. "tapi dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan."

"kalau orang biasa, akan membantumu tanpa syarat. Tapi karena aku orang yang luar biasa, aku akan membantu dengan syarat." Ino melanjutkan perkataannya dan setelah itu ia menyesap kopinya. Sebelum Sakura membalas perkataan Ino, gadis itu langsung melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "pilihan atas pertanyaanku hanya dua, iya atau tidak."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "daripada aku menjadi boneka semalam Karin _nee-chan_, aku lebih memilih menguras dompetku bersamamu."

Sedetik kemudian, Ino langsung tertawa senang. "baiklah, baiklah, yang pertama Gucci!"

.

.

Sakura meluruskan kakinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sambil sesekali meregangkan punggung dan tangannya, gadis itu menatap kearah lemari pakaiannya. Ada sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna putih polos dengan lengan panjang yang mengkerut tergantung di sana. Setelah hampir tiga jam keluar-masuk toko pakaian, akhirnya gadis itu menjatuhkan pilihannya kearah _dress_ putih itu. Alasannya cukup mudah, harganya masih bisa di jangkau Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap kearah jam dinding dan kembali menghela nafas. Tiga jam lagi ia harus berangkat ke sebuah hotel berbintang di tengah kota Konoha. Jika ia telat, ia bisa habis di marahi Karin _nee-chan_.

Ah, andaikan kedua orang tuanya masih ada.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Sakura mencoba untuk melupakan soal orang tuanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pria itu kembali muncul di pikirannya. Ah, pria itu. Setelah lima tahun, seperti apa wajahnya? Apakah ia sukses dan berhasil?

Sakura hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Sudah saatnya ia melupakan total pria itu.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa ada nada keterkejutan dari suara Sasori. Pria itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sakura tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ putih itu dan menguncir kuda rambutnya dengan pita berwarna hitam. Ada sebuah _ankle boots_ berwarna hitam-putih yang terpasang di kakinya.

"bagaimana dengan reunimu?"

Sakura menatap heran kearah Sasori. "jangan khawatir soal itu. Ino akan mengurusinya."

Sasori kembali menatap heran kearah Sakura. "Ino? Temanmu yang berambut pirang itu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "ya. Apa ada masalah?"

Sasori terdiam sebentar. "tidak, tidak masalah. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan… reuni adalah acara yang jarang. Dan kau juga sangat jarang bertemu dengan temanmu semasa SMA. Jika kau khawatir masalah Karin, kurasa dia akan mengerti."

"_onii-chan_, tak masalah. Sungguh." Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "ada atau tidak adanya diriku bukanlah hal yang dapat menganggu kesuksesan reuni itu. Dan lagipula, kurasa Ino sudah cukup mewakilkan diriku. Aku yakin seratus persen, ia akan menceritakan segala hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepada teman lamaku." Sakura tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

.

.

"Sakura itu sudah menjadi lulusan dokter tapi masih saja tidak bisa menghargai pakaian mahal. Maksudku, ayolah… ia seorang dokter dan ia tidak bisa mengerti dan menghargai penampilan." Ino terus berbicara panjang lebar soal Sakura. Ketiga teman semeja hanya menatap pasrah kearah Ino. Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti bicara apabila sudah mulai berbicara.

"oke, Ino, oke." Jawab Tenten seadanya.

"Tenten, kau tidak bisa mengerti!" Ino membalas cepat perkataan Tenten dan menatap tajam kearahnya. "kalau pun ia punya baju bermerk, aku sangat yakin itu adalah hasil diskon tujuh puluh persen!"

Matsuri dan Rin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pasrah. Mereka sudah bosan dan tidak ingin membuat Ino semakin berbicara panjang lebar soal Sakura.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah lima tahun lebih tidak bertemu. Selama ini, mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui media _chatting_—dan seperti biasa, Ino yang selalu memulainya. Ketiga temannya sudah sangat luar biasa bosan dengan topik obrolan Ino. Sudah hampir lima belas menit gadis itu terus memprotes kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu mengenakan pakaian sederhana.

_Hallroom_ yang di gunakan untuk acara reuni terkesan tidak terlalu ramai. Setiap meja terdiri dari enam kursi, dan hampir semua meja ramai. Ada sebuah panggung dan meja panjang yang menyediakan _cake_ juga beberapa pelayan yang hilir mudik membawakan nampan dengan minuman. Di atas panggung, seorang gadis dan seorang pria tengah menjadi wartawan untuk seorang pria genius yang terus menguap kebosanan—Shikamaru Nara, karena tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan.

"dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah, aku sudah mengorbankan waktuku untuk menemaninya belanja, tapi ia tetap tidak datang ke acara penting ini!?" Ino langsung memukul pelan meja. "dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia membeli baju yang harganya di bawah rata-rata. Memang betul _dress_-nya sangat cocok untuknya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa membeli yang lebih bagus kan!?"

"dan Rin…" Ino menatap kearah Rin. "kau bisa mengerti maksudku kan? Sebagai editor majalah _fashion_ terkemuka sedunia, kau pasti mengerti kan?"

Rin terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "jujur?" ia mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit takut.

Ino mengangguk yakin.

"jujur saja, menurutku merk bukan hal penentu bagus atau tidaknya sebuah barang. Dan lagipula Ino-_chan_, bisakah kau berhenti—sehari saja, membicarakan soal pakaian mahal dan bermerk?"

Ino menatap kesal kearah Rin. "baiklah, baiklah, ganti topik."

"ah, lihat! Lihat!" sedetik kemudian, Tenten langsung menyambar percakapan. Ia langsung menatap kearah pintu masuk dan ketiga temannya langsung melihat kearah yang sama.

"ah, itu Uchiha-_san_ kan? Oh, Ya Tuhan! Kau lihat itu, Hinata-_chan_ cantik sekali hari ini!" Matsuri menatap takjub kearah sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam _hallroom_. Sontak semua pasang mata manatap kearah mereka dengan takjub.

Shikamaru yang berada di atas panggung kini sudah tertidur. Sebagai ganti topik obrolan, para pembaca acara itu langsung meminta sepasang kekasih itu naik panggung—dan tentu saja langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Uchiha.

"hei, hei… kau harus tahu, Hyuuga Hinata terpilih sebagai wanita _good looking_ berdasarkan hasil voting yang dilakukan sebulan yang lalu." Rin langsung menatap kearah ketiga temannya. "sebagai tunangan dari penerus tunggal perusahaan raksasa Uchiha, ia benar-benar luar biasa dan menunjukkan bahwa ia gadis kelas atas!"

"hee… mereka bertunangan?!" Ino berseru tidak percaya kearah Rin.

"seharusnya, kau tidak hanya melihat hal-hal yang berbau _fashion_, Ino!" Tenten berseru kecil kearah Ino.

"mereka akan menikah satu minggu lagi!" Rin melanjutkan perkataannya. "aku akan datang sebagai pihak dari majalah—maksudku, wartawan, bukan sebagai tamu undangan."

"eh!?" Matsuri menatap tidak percaya kearah Rin.

"yang diundang hanyalah pihak-pihak tertentu saja, pemilik saham, kerabat dekat dan beberapa teman." Jawab Rin sambil sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya.

"tapi bukannya majalahmu tentang _fashion_ ya?" Tenten bertanya sambil menopang dagunya.

"pernikahan dari wanita paling _good looking_ itu juga salah satu artikel dari majalah _fashion_, oke?!"

.

.

"Hyaaa…! Sakura! Sasori _nii-chan_!"

Karin langsung memeluk erat kedua saudaranya. Gadis itu menampilka senyum terlebar yang pernah ia tunjukkan. Setelah memeluk erat kedua saudaranya, gadis itu langsung duduk di antara Sasori dan Sakura.

"_long time no see_!" ia berseru sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

"jadi kau pergi ke Amerika hanya untuk belajar kata '_long time no see_'?" tanya Sasori tidak tertarik.

Karin langsung menatap Sasori kesal. "dan kau pergi ke London hanya untuk menggoda wanita cantik!?"

Sasori langsung mendelik tajam kearah Karin.

"ah, Sakura-_chan_, hari ini kau manis sekali! Cocok dengan imejmu!" Karin tersenyum senang kearah Sakura. "ngomong-ngomong Sakura-_chan_, tebak aku bertemu dengan siapa di pintu hotel tadi?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, ada senyum aneh terpasang disana. "siapa, _one-chan_?"

Karin mencoba menahan tawanya. "Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Dan detik selanjutnya, gadis itu langsung melebarkan matanya. Pria itu, pria yang dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari ini terus muncul ke dalam pikirannya. Pria yang selama ini ia tidak ingin dan tidak mau tahu kabarnya. Dan pria itu, ada di dalam tempat yang sama dengan gadis itu. Tubuh Sakura menegang seketika.

_Kumohon, jangan izinkan aku melihatnya_.

_TBC…_

**Maaf kalo ada typo atau cerita yang terlalu cepat. Hehehe…**

**Iya, iya… alurnya emang kecepetan. Tapi… kuharap kalian senang. (^^)**

**Emang sih, karya aku emang belum sebaik senior-senior(?) karena emang ini fict yang pertama. Aku nutuh nasehat! Yang membangun dan membuatku kembali berfikir ulang! Aku butuh dukungan! Aku menghargai kalian yang **_**silent riders**_** kok! Mungkin karya aku memang belum pantas untuk di review. (^_^) dan untuk nanti yang bakal review (kalo ada hehehe…) aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih~**

**Watashi no Namae mengucapkan **_**yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2

"dia kesini, dia kesini!"

Rin berseru heboh sembari menggenggam erat sapu tangan yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ketiga teman semejanya langsung mencoba mencari topik obrolan baru—berusaha agar gadis yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka tidak menyadari bahwa baru saja gadis itu menjadi topik obrolan hangat keempat gadis itu.

Dan sedetik kemudian, mata Tenten langsung membulat begitu menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _indigo_ tengah berdiri di dekat meja mereka. Gadis itu masihlah sama seperti dulu—lima tahun yang lalu, penampilan yang dewasa namun aura yang ia pancarkan selalu seperti seorang gadis kecil. Pipi yang bersemu merah saat ia malu dan kini ia sudah berubah menjadi gadis dewasa.

"_ano…_ boleh tidak aku duduk disini?" gadis itu—Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum manis kearah empat gadis yang tengah menatap kaget gadis itu.

"tentu…" meski pun terdengar seperti bisikan, Matsuri langsung menjawab dan gadis itu langsung tersenyum manis. Pipinya bersemu merah dan aura gadis itu benar-benar luar biasa. Keempat gadis itu langsung terpikat dengan Hyuuga Hinata begitu mereka merasakan aura hangat dari gadis itu.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rin. Ia tersenyum kembali kepada Rin dan Rin langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk.

Ino masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa ada seorang gadis yang kini tengah mengenakan _dress_ buatan rumah desain Alexander McQueen. Ia menatap Hinata penuh takjub dan hal itu langsung disadari oleh Rin.

"ah, McQueen rupanya." Rin mencoba menghilangkan senyuman kikuknya.

Hinata kembali tersipu malu, ia mengangguk pelan. "itu… Sasuke-_kun_ yang memintaku mengenakannya."

Dan detik selanjutnya, entah disengaja atau tidak, Ino dan Rin saling bertatapan.

**Disclaimer & Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

Promise

Gadis itu berjalan cepat—melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Di telinganya ada sebuah _smartphone_ yang menempel di daun telinga kanannya. Tangan kanannya menopang _smartphone_ itu dan tangan kirinya mencari sebuah benda di dalam tas. Dengan raut muka sedikit cemas, gadis itu terus berjalan di lorong dengan dinding yang dipenuhi oleh kaca itu.

Gadis itu langsung menaikkan kepalanya begitu tersadar bahwa ia telah sampai di toilet wanita. Gadis itu bergegas masuk dan berdiri di depan cermin. Tangan kanannya masih menopang _smartphone_ dan tangan kirinya masih mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

"_moshi_—"

"Ino! Dimana tempat reuni dilaksanakan?!" Sakura langsung menyerang Ino sebelum gadis itu selesai dengan kata pertamanya. Ino tidak langsung menjawab, ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia menjawab.

"Konoha Hotel?" Ino membuat pernyataan menjadi pertanyaan. "ada yang salah?"

Gadis itu menegang seketika. "Konoha Hotel?" gadis itu mengulangi.

"ya, Konoha Hotel." Ino membalas mantap kali ini. "kau punya masalah soal itu? Ah, Matsuri, nanti aku minta foto Sasuke-_kun_ ya!"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya seketika. Tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Ada rasa nyeri yang langsung menyerang hatinya. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin—dan mata itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar _shock_ ketika informasi itu diolah di dalam otaknya.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_ luar biasa!"

Matsuri membisik pelan kearah ketiga temannya saat melihat Hinata yang tengah mengobrol dengan Sasuke di pojok _hallroom_. Dua menit yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke datang ke meja mereka dan meminta izin untuk membawa Hinata pergi sebentar. Tanpa pemikiran lebih lanjut, keempat orang itu langsung mengangguk setuju.

"aku benar-benar iri pada mereka." Ino menyahut pelan. "kau ingat bagaimana romantisnya mereka saat SMA dulu?" gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"aku ingat betul saat mereka berdua berjalan di tengah koridor sekolah. Semua orang dengan _refleks_ langsung menyingkir ke pinggir dan menatap mereka seolah-olah mereka adalah artis Hollywood yang tengah berjalan di _red carpet_." Ino kembali menghela nafas. "benar-benar seperti Tom Cruise dan Katie Holmes."

"hei, hei! Tom Cruise dan Katie Holmes sudah bercerai! Kau ingin nasib mereka sama seperti mantan pasangan Hollywood itu!?" Tenten langsung berseru dengan nada sedikit kesal. "ah, Matsuri, kau berkerja sebagai fotografer bukan?"

Matsuri menatap heran kearah Tenten. "ya, kenapa?"

"ah, sebenarnya," Tenten membuat jeda. Ia tersenyum penuh arti kearah Matsuri. "bisakah kau memotret Sasuke untukku?" Tenten berkata dengan tawa kecil dan menatap malu-malu kearah Matsuri.

"hm? Bisa saja. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta foto Sasuke-_kun_? Kau fansnya juga? Yang kutahu kau justru lebih menyukai kakak Hinata, Hyuuga Neji."

"_a… ano…_ aku ingin memamerkannya ke rekan setimku." Tenten tertawa hambar kearah ketiga temannya.

"hee… jadi seorang Tenten juga bisa iri kepada teman setimnya hanya karena memiliki pacar tampan?" Ino langsung menyambar perkataan Tenten dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"tidak! Bukan di pamerkan sebagai pacar! Tapi sebagai _teman_." Ada penekanan nada yang aneh di kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Tenten. "rekan setimku itu semuanya sangat modis dan _trendy_, kalau tidak menyombongkan pacar baru yang notabennya kaya raya, sudah pasti mereka akan pamer soal temannya yang luar biasa tampan atau kaya raya."

"jadi kau ingin—ah, tunggu sebentar." Ino langsung merogoh kearah tas tangannya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mencari sebuah benda persegi panjang yang berdering samar-samar. Begitu menemukannya, gadis itu langsung menatap kearah layar sebuah _smartphone_. Sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenali terbaca disana.

"aku permisi dulu." Ino langsung berdiri tegak dan menampilkan senyum tipisnya kearah ketiga temannya. Ia berjalan cepat keluar _hallroom_, mencari tempat yang cukup sunyi dan mengangkat panggilan.

"_moshi—_" belum selesai gadis itu berbicara, lawan bicaranya sudah langsung menyerobot berbicara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Ino! Dimana tempat reuni dilaksanakan?!"

Ino terdiam sebentar. Ia kembali menatap layar _smartphone_-nya dan kembali membaca siapa yang menelponnya. Ia tidak salah baca, memang betul Haruno Sakura menelponnya saat ini.

"Konoha Hotel?" Ino berkata dengan nada yang sedikit mengambang sehingga menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia sedang bertanya. "ada yang salah?" gadis itu langsung bingung sendiri. Tepat saat itu Matsuri tiba-tiba keluar dari _hallroom_ dan menemui Ino yang tengah berada di lobby hotel—yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk _hallroom_. Ino hanya sedikit tersenyum saat ia melihat Masturi memamerkan hasil tangkapannya di layar SLR miliknya.

"Konoha Hotel?" Haruno Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"ya, Konoha Hotel." Ino membalas mantap kali ini. "kau punya masalah soal itu? Ah, Matsuri, nanti aku minta foto Sasuke-_kun_ ya!"

Dan Ino tidak mendengar jawaban selanjutnya karena secara tiba-tiba gadis itu memutuskan sambungan.

.

.

Bagaimana jika gadis itu bertemu dengan pria itu tanpa sengaja?

Bagaimana jika pria itu langsung mengenali Sakura? Apa yang harus gadis itu lakukan apabila itu terjadi? Bagaimana—bila seandainya, mata itu masih sama. Mata yang selama ini membuat Sakura terperangkap di dalamnya. Mata yang selama ini membuat gadis itu bimbang dan mata yang selama ini membuat Sakura sangat bodoh.

Gadis itu bodoh sebagai perempuan. Tidak bisa melupakan seorang pria dalam jangka waktu lima tahun adalah kebodohan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan takdir, tapi ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri apabila ia sudah termakan oleh egonya.

_Karena dulu, ia sudah begitu bodohnya masuk dan terperangkap ke dalam egonya_.

Perlahan, mata gadis itu mulai ia pejamkan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan _smartphone_-nya yang terjatuh begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli dengan seorang wanita yang menatapnya aneh. Ia sudah lelah dengan pria itu. _Karena setiap kali ia melihat pria itu, hati gadis itu langsung terasa sakit_.

Ia menunduk dalam dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan emosinya. Ia mengepal erat tangannya dan rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Dan bagaimana jika seandainya pria itu tidak mengenali dirinya?

Hal itu seharusnya membuat gadis itu tenang dan senang. Tapi entah mengapa, jauh. Di tempat yang sangat jauh dan dalam di lubuk hatinya, gadis itu akan membenci kenyataan itu. Dan hal itu akan membuat gadis itu semakin tidak mengerti akan hatinya.

Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia sadar betul tentang perasaannya kepada pria itu. Tapi gadis itu sadar betul, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendekati pria itu. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan. Dan hanya bisa tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan memasang senyum tipis. _Hal itu belum terjadi bukan? Kenapa harus menakutkan hal yang bahkan belum terjadi?_

_dan lagipula, ia tidak akan melupakan ucapannya di masa lalu._

.

.

Sakura bergegas keluar dari toilet wanita begitu e-mail kakak perempuannya sampai di _smartphone_-nya.

Dengan terburu-buru, gadis itu memasukan _smartphone_-nya ke dalam tasnya sembari mencoba menatap lurus kedepan—gadis itu tidak ingin menabrak seseorang atau bahkan yang lebih parah menabrak sesuatu. Gadis itu menghela nafas kesal ketika menyadari ada sebuah benda yang jatuh dari tasnya akibat perbuatannya yang terlalu terburu-buru. Gadis itu segara berjongkok dan mengambil benda itu—_notes_-nya.

Alis gadis itu sedikit mengkerut saat dirinya benar-benar yakin bahwa benda itu adalah _notes_ yang ia cari-cari. Dan otaknya dengan segera menyadari sebuah hal penting lainnya, kedua kakaknya sudah menunggu di _basement_ hotel. Dengan cepat gadis itu segara berdiri dan mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

"Sakura?" seorang gadis berambut coklat berbisik pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Matsuri menatap seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru di lobby hotel. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kearah sebuah koridor—tempat dimana lift berada. Matanya menatap lekat punggung gadis itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ocehan Ino tidak ada hentinya tentang Sakura yang tidak datang di acara reuni. Ia tetap memandang punggung gadis itu.

"Ino-_chan_, apa warna rambut Sakura?" Matsuri bertanya pada Ino tanpa melihat Ino. Gadis itu masih menatap lekat punggung gadis itu.

Ino sedikit mengkerutkan alisnya. "merah muda. Ada apa?"

Matsuri terdiam selanjutnya. Ia tetap melihat punggung gadis itu. Dan detik selanjutnya, ia mulai membidik kameranya. Mencari _angel_ dan waktu yang tepat dengan menggunakan lensanya, sehingga punggung gadis itu dapat ia abadikan dalam momen yang tepat dan sangat artistik.

"Matsuri?" Ino menatap heran kearah temannya.

"kita harus segera kembali. Tenten dan Rin pasti sedang menunggu kita." Matsuri tersenyum kikuk saat menyadari Ino melihat dirinya sedang membidik sebuah objek.

"kau memotret siapa?" Ino mencoba melihat kearah Matsuri menatap tadi dan tidak menemukan apapun disana.

Matsuri tersenyum detik selanjutnya. "ah, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa, aku tadi berimajinasi melihat seseorang berambut merah muda."

.

.

"kau lama sekali, Sakura."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang. Gadis itu segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu. Sasori membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura sebal. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kearah Sasori.

"seberapa jauh toiletnya sehingga kau membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit?" Sasori berkata dengan nada yang sedikit tajam. "dan parahnya, kau meninggalkanku bersama hantu Sadako merah ini!"

Karin langsung memukul kencang bahu Sasori. "HEI! Hantu Sadako merah kau bilang!? Memangnya kau tidak sadar apa warna rambutmu, playboy tidak laku!?"

"kau mau bertengkar lagi, Sadako merah?!" Sasori balas menyerang.

"meski pun kau lebih tua dua tahun daripada aku, tapi tetap saja, kelakuanmu masih seperti anak _playgroup_!" Karin memeletkan lidahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan hanya bisa mendengarkan kedua kakaknya bertengkar di dalam mobil. Gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena jika ia melerai pertengkaran itu, yang ada api emosi mereka berdua malah semakin tersulut. Kedua kakaknya memang tidak bisa akur, namun ketika mereka berdua membahas soal Sakura, pendapat mereka menjadi satu dan entah mengapa—meski pun mereka benci saat Sakura berkata hal ini, mereka berdua seperti orang tua Sakura yang selalu memperhatikan dan menyayangi Sakura.

"daripada kau mengoceh tidak jelas dan hanya bisa mengolok-olok diriku, cepat nyalakan mobil dan pergi dari _basement_ ini!" Karin menyemburkan perkataannya dan menatap tajam kearah Sasori. "aku sudah mati kebosanan berada satu mobil bersamamu!"

Sakura akhirnya menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya kata itu dilontarkan juga oleh kakaknya. Ia juga sudah bosan hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat kedua kakaknya bertengkar tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum tipis saat Sasori akhirnya mengalah dan menyalakan mobil.

"ah, Sakura-_chan_," nada Karin berubah menjadi halus saat memanggil nama Sakura. "kau harus melihat penampilanku di majalah minggu ini. Dan juga—aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau harus datang di acara _fashion show_-ku lusa!"

"eh?" Sakura membulatkan matanya. Kebisaan kakaknya, memintanya datang tanpa melihat jadwal perkerjaannya dan tidak menerima penolakan tanpa alasan yang sangat kuat. "aku ada jadwal kerja hari itu, _onee-chan_. Aku tidak bisa izin karena ada operasi yang penting hari itu."

"aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura." Jawab Karin halus dan tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"hei, Sadako merah, dia punya perkerjaan! Setidaknya, ia harus menjadi asisten dokter untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan dokternya! Seenaknya saja kau mengubah—"

"aku tidak butuh perkataanmu, cerewet!" Karin menekan nada di akhir kalimat dan menatap sebal kearah Sasori. "baiklah, Sakura-_chan_, karena kau punya perkerjaan di hari itu, kau bisa datang di lima menit terakhir. Tapi pastikan kau datang."

"tapi, _onee-chan_, hari itu aku dapat jadwal—"

"_fashion show_-ku siang hari, Sakura-_chan_, Jam 11.00." Karin memotong perkataan Sakura dan memberikan waktunya untuk lebih meyakinkan Sakura. "asistenku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerjamu, jadi kau tenang saja. Jam berapa kau mulai berkerja?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas panjang. "jam 15.00, tapi aku ingin pergi ke toko buku bersama Temari-_senpai_ sebelum berkerja."

Karin terdiam sebentar. "ah, baiklah. Terserah dirimu. Tapi aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu. Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong kau harus lihat ini." setelah itu, Karin mulai membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari tasnya.

"lihat, lihat, aku jadi cover majalah satu satu majalah terkemuka di Amerika!" Karin berseru heboh sambil menunjukkannya kearah Sakura. "aku hebat kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum senang kearah Karin. Akhirnya, impian gadis itu berambut merah itu untuk terkabul. Setelah sekian lama berlatih dan menjalani pelatihan yang ketat, gadis itu dapat meraih mimpinya. Sakura segera mengambil majalah dari tangan kakaknya.

"Karin _nee-chan_, benar-benar manis di cover majalah ini." Sakura tersenyum senang kearah Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Dan Sasori hanya mendengus kesal serta menggerutu tidak jelas.

"apa? Kau iri padaku?" Karin segera menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasori.

"tidak, hanya saja aku kasihan kepada pembeli majalah itu." Jawab Sasori tidak peduli. "ah, Sakura, kau punya jadwal besok?"

"hm? Besok aku ada jadwal pagi. Ada apa?"

"saat pulang nanti kau bisa mampir di toko buku tidak? Besok aku akan seharian penuh ada di perusahaan. Kudengar buku baru Konan sudah terbit besok." Tanya Sasori tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

"kupikir aku bisa." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Lalu tak ada lagi percakapan di dalam mobil itu. Sakura menatap kearah luar jendela. Keramaian malam kota Konoha, orang yang berlalu lalang juga lampu-lampu yang menghiasi kota, juga layar plasma yang di pasang di hampir setiap gedung.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya langsung mengambil kembali majalah yang tadi di berikan kakak perempuannya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar majalah—mencari berita atau artikel yang menarik. Dan matanya melihat artikel itu.

Meski pun cahaya saat itu remang-remang dan hanya cahaya dari lampu-lampu gedung yang menerangi judul dari artikel itu, Sakura dapat membaca dengan jelas judul artikel itu. Ada sebuah foto yang sangat dikenal oleh Sakura—Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berjalan bersama di London. Dan Sakura kembali membaca judul artikel tersebut—Pernikahan Hyuuga Hinata Dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat foto di artikel itu. Pria itu, pria itu masih sama. Dengan mata hitam kelam yang dapat membuat gadis itu tertarik dan wajahnya yang dingin. Dan Sakura dapat merasakan dengan jelas, bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dari pria itu meskipun lima tahun sudah berlalu begitu saja.

"_onee-chan_," Sakura memanggil kakak perempuannya dan menatap gadis itu. Karin langsung membalik setengah badannya dan menatap Sakura. Sakura menunjukkan artikel tadi di depan wajah kakak perempuannya. "lihat, pasangan yang serasi bukan?" dan detik selanjutnya Sakura langsung tertawa.

"eh? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Karin keheranan.

"hahaha… tidak, maksudku hahahaha…." Sakura tertawa geli sedangkan Karin menatapnya keheranan. "lihat, lihat… lihat matanya, masih dingin seperti dulu. Hahaha…"

Gadis itu tertawa lebih kencang sekarang. Ia kembali melihat foto di artikel itu dan masih tetap tertawa. Ah, gadis itu lagi-lagi terjebak dalam kebodohannya. Untuk apa mencemaskan hal-hal yang akan berubah, apabila tidak akan ada yang berubah sama sekali?

"ha?"

"hahaha…" gadis itu terus tertawa geli. Ia memegangi perut yang terasa sakit. "_onee-chan_ tidak akan mengerti."

_Meskipun lima tahun sudah berlalu begitu saja, kau tetap tidak berubah. Sekarang, aku ingin tahu, apakah janji itu juga tidak berubah? Bisakah kita bertemu? Agar aku bisa menatap punggung itu. Seperti dulu, lima tahun yang lalu._

.

.

Gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Lutut dan betisnya benar-benar teras ngilu. Mengikuti saran Ino untuk mengenakan _angkle boots_ adalah yang di sesalinya sekarang. Tapi setidaknya, gadis itu juga bersyukur, ia tidak menjadi boneka semalam kakak perempuannya karena Ino juga.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Pria itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Gaya rambutnya, matanya dan bagaimana ia mengekspresikan wajahnya. Gadis yang mendampinginya selama ini juga tidak berubah sama sekali. Rambut _indigo_ panjang dengan senyum malu-malu khasnya.

Ah, pria itu.

Gadis itu selalu mengingat masa lalunya apabila pria itu datang ke pikirannya. Masa lalunya di SMA. Di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran—tanda musim semi telah tiba dan kehidupan baru juga di mulai. Di dadanya tersemat pita kelulusan. Dan ada pria itu tengah yang mendongkak keatas—menatap bunga sakura dengan serius. Dan gadis itu menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebimbangan. Ada perasaan malu yang menggebu-gebu serta hasrat yang sulit keluarkan. Ada dirinya yang menatap pria itu. Menatap dengan pandangan memohon dan menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya diri.

.

.

"_onii-chan_, hujan!"

Sakura berseru kepada _smartphone_ yang berada di telinga kanannya. Ia menatap kearah luar jendela café, hujan turun dengan deras serta angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Tidak ada pentir dan gemuruh, hanya ada air dan angin. Beberapa orang menepi karena tidak membawa payung dan ada beberapa yang masuk ke dalam café atau pun toko baju, sekedar menghangatkan badan atau membeli sesuatu untuk badannya yang cukup basah. Beberapa diantara mereka nekat menerobos hujan dengan payung.

"_onii-chan_, kau bisa jemput aku? Setidaknya aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan." Sakura menatap harap-harap cemas kearah luar. "hujannya cukup deras, bajuku cukup basah dan aku tidak membawa payung."

"_gomen ne_, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa. Deidara sedang menggantikanku pergi ke salah satu cabang perusahaan." Sasori membalas dengan nada yang sedikit menyesal. "ah, Nagato-_san_, bisakah kau memberikanku file yang kemarin? Ya, yang itu."

Kakak laki-lakinya selalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Sejak kedua orang tua mereka pergi tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasori mengambil alih seluruh komando di perusahaan. Hanya di waktu tertentu saja pria itu dapat merilekskan ototnya untuk berkumpul bersama Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan tertawa disaat kakak laki-lakinya itu pergi dan hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengannya menggunakan telepon.

"benar-benar tidak bisa dan tidak ada orang yang bisa?" Sakura berkata dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

Sakura dapat mendengar bahwa Sasori sedang menghela nafasnya. "_gomen ne_."

Sakura terdiam dalam beberapa detik. "baiklah, tak masalah." Gadis itu langsung tersenyum. Meski pun kakak laki-lakinya tidak dapat melihat Sakura tersenyum, tapi setidaknya, gadis itu tersenyum untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"ah, _onii-chan_, novel karya Konan-_senpai_ sudah kubeli. Beberapa komik dan novel juga sudah kubeli. Aku sedang ada di Classic Café, _onii-chan_ ingin titip sesuatu?" Sakura bertanya sambil menatap kearah kantong plastik berisi buku-buku yang berada di atas meja café. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya ia edarkan untuk menatap setiap sudut café. Café ini cukup ramai dengan alunan musik klasik yang lembut namun menentramkan. Dan di café ini pula, lima tahun yang lalu, kenangan akan pria itu terdapat.

"ah, tidak. Hari ini kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan pulang."

Sakura kembali terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "ah, baiklah _onii-chan_—"

Dan takdir kembali bermain.

Ada pria itu disana. Sedang duduk di samping depan mejanya. Pria itu membelakangi Sakura. Dan di depannya ada seorang wanita anggun yang ia juga kenali. Mata Sakura langsung melebar. Tubuhnya tegang seketika. Ada rasa sakit—ngilu dan perih di hatinya. Dan jantungnya kembali berdetak sangat kencang. Kembali, takdir meminta hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Sakura?"

"Mikoto-_basan_?"

Dan pria itu tiba-tiba saja memutar badannya. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat menyadari mata itu menatap tajam kepadanya.

_Sasuke-kun, ingat hal ini baik-baik. Karena kita sudah lulus dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu, maka kita selesai._

_TBC_

.

.

**Holla minna-san!**

**Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf apabila terdapat typo, alurnya ancur dan ceritanya mulai merantau kemana tahu. Gomenasai!**

**Seperti sebelumnya, saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dan membuat saya berfikir ulang! (^_^) bagaimana pun juga, saya masih sangat hijau untuk dunia tulis-menulis. Saya juga sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada seluruh dukungan yang di berikan kalian semua. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Kepada **_**silent readers**_** saya juga berterima kasih. Kepada yang sudah membaca FF ini—meski hanya satu paragraf lalu menekan tomobol **_**back**_**, saya berterima kasih! Dan jujur, saya **_**shock**_**, kaget serta gembira saat tahu ada yang mereview. Dan semakin kaget ketika tahu ada yang nge-**_**follow**_** dan **_**favorite**_**! Ini saya jujur loh. (^_^) saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada mereka!**

**Dan saya juga mengucapkan mohon maaf apabila kalian kecewa dengan chapter ini. saya akan berusaha ke depannya lagi. (^U^)9**

**Oke, sekarang waktunya balas **_**review**_**.**

**Hotaru Keiko :**arigatou sudah membaca FF ini! ini udah update (^_^) terima kasih banyak! Saya senang waktu tahu ada yang nge-_review_ FF ini! dan Hotaru-_san_ adalah orang pertama yang me-_review_ FF saya! Terima kasih.

**Sofi Asat : **terima kasih! Saya senang ada yang bilang penasaran! Hahaha… ini udah update. Terima kasih.

**Lukireichan : **ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini! sasuke nikah sama siapa ya enakannya? Hahaha… nikah sama saya aja! *ditimpukinsatukampung* Arigatou ne, Lukireichan!

**Akira Fly : **domo arigatou gozaimasu! Saya senang, sangat senang saat menyadari bahwa ada yang memberik sedikit kritik dan saran untuk FF ini! (^_^) saya bener-bener _speechless_ karena mendapatkan kritik yang sangat bagus dan membuat saya bersemangat. Untuk selanjutnya, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! Terima kasih banyak, Akira-_san_. Kritik dan saran Akira-_san_ sudah menjadi pertimbangan buat kelanjutan FF ini.

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom :** terima kasih banyak sudah membaca FF ini! ini udah update dan saya senang sekali saat tahu kalau anda bersemangat membaca FF ini X3 saya mengerti perasaan anda! Hahaha… terima kasih ya!

**Hanazono Yuri :** ini udah lanjut, hahaha… terima kasih banyak sudah membaca FF ini.

**Hanna Hoshiko : **huwaaa… untuk pertama kalinya saat di puji untuk gaya penulisan! Hahaha… terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca FF ini, Hanna-_san_. (^_^)9 semoga Hanna-_san_ puas dengan chapter ini.

**Febri Feven :** ini udah update. Saya nggak tahu ini kilat atau nggak, hehehe… tapi semoga Febri-_san_ senang dengan chapter kali ini. terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini!

**Ada yang kelewat? Salah ketik atau namanya salah? Saya mohon maaf apabila terdapat hal itu. (^^) selanjutnya, saya cuma mau bilang **_**yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sasuke-kun, ingat hal ini baik-baik. Karena kita sudah lulus dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu, maka kita selesai._

Kenangan tentang pria itu kembali memenuhi kepada gadis itu. Meski pun ia mencoba fokus untuk menatap ke depan dan tersenyum manis. Meski pun gadis itu sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan kecemasan terbesarnya, gadis itu tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum manis kepada seseorang di depan sana.

Gadis itu hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak memiliki keraguan apapun kepada pria itu.

"_ohisashiburi_, ne!" Mikoto-_basan_ tersenyum senang. "tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_ disini."

Mikoto Uchiha langsung tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura. Ia menarik tas tangannya dari atas meja dan dengan langkah riang berjalan kearah meja Sakura. Tanpa meminta pendapat gadis itu, Mikoto Uchiha langsung duduk di depan gadis itu. Itu tersenyum manis kearah Sakura dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, duduk disini dan pindahkan cangkir kopimu. Memangnya kau tidak rindu dengan teman lamamu?" Mikoto berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal dan tinggi. Wanita itu langsung menatap Sasuke tajam begitu menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tertarik apalagi peduli.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Mikoto menaikkan satu nada di nada bicaranya.

Sakura dapat mendengar pria itu mendengus kesal. Ia berdiri, membawa cangkir kopinya dan berjalan menuju meja Sakura.

Dan Sakura sudah tidak dapat mengutarakan bagaimana gugupnya ia dan betapa hatinya ngilu begitu menyadari pria itu semakin mendekat.

**Disclaimer & Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

Promise

"lama tidak bertemu, Sakura-_chan_. Jadi, setelah lima tahun, bagaimana kabarmu? Kedua kakakmu baik-baik saja kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman orang tuamu. Ah, bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu? Kau sudah berkerja? Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Bibi Mikoto menatap antusias kearah Sakura. Sederetan pertanyaan tidak henti-hentinya wanita itu lontarkan. Seolah-olah satu tarikan nafas bisa membuatnya berbicara selama satu tahun penuh.

Tidak, bukan pertanyaan Bibi Mikoto yang membuatnya serasa tertekan, tapi pria itu. Pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya menunduk, sesekali tersenyum kearah Bibi Mikoto dan mencoba untuk mencuri menatap pria itu. Pria itu tidak peduli akan kehadiran Sakura. Pria itu luar biasa sibuk dengan _tablet_-nya.

"jadi, Sakura-_chan_?" Bibi Mikoto menghentikan pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"ah, _ano_… semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku sedang menjalani masa asisten dokter untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan dokterku." Sakura tersenyum tipis kearah Mikoto.

Bibi Mikoto hanya mengangguk-angguk perlahan. "ah, kau beli banyak sekali buku. Kau suka membaca rupanya."

"tidak, bukan begitu." Sakura langsung menepis cepat. Dalam sedetik, gadis itu lagi-lagi mencuri pandangan kearah pria itu—ia benar-benar takut dan gugup. "ini punya Sasori _nii-chan_…"

Jantung Sakura tidak dapat berdetak normal sekarang. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Kaku bagi Sakura untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan Bibi Mikoto. Tangannya terus terkepal erat di atas pahanya. Ia mencoba tersenyum manis—meski pada akhirnya gagal. Dan matanya tidak dapat berhenti untuk mencoba menatap pria itu.

"ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah punya kekasih, Sakura?" tanya Bibi Mikoto sembari tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sakura.

Dan sedetik kemudian, jantung gadis itu serasa mau copot. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Lidahnya cukup kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Bibi Mikoto. Antara ingin menjawab dan tidak. Gadis itu terkadang melirik kearah pria itu—ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi pria itu tentang topik obrolan kali ini.

"belum." Jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

Bibi Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. "kau begitu cantik dan manis. Kau juga pintar, punya sopan santun dan sangat baik, kurasa adalah hal yang aneh apabila kau sedang tidak _menunggu_ seseorang. Kau mengerti Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya. Jantung gadis itu tidak bisa berdetak normal, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, tangan dan kakinya terasa dingin dan mati rasa. Ia tahu betul bahwa, pria itu tidak tertarik dan peduli kepada Sakura, tapi apakah salah jika berharap meski itu mustahil?

"kurasa… _mungkin_." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Bibi Mikoto tersenyum tipis dan detik selanjutnya tertawa kecil. "baiklah, baiklah, aku sangat mengerti apa maksudmu."

Sakura menatap heran Bibi Mikoto.

"ah, iya, kau di undang oleh Sasuke?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "di undang?"

Bibi Mikoto balas menatap heran Sakura. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "kau tidak mengundang Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Setelah itu matanya kembali tertuju kepada _tablet_-nya. Bibi Mikoto langsung menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit menggerutu kearah Sasuke.

"baiklah, Sakura-_chan_, kau kuundang secara khusus ke acara pernikahan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan Hinata-_chan_." Bibi Mikoto tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura.

Sakura membulatkan matanya lebar. "eh?" gadis itu menatap tidak percaya kearah wanita di depannya. "_ano_—"

Kata-katanya menggantung begitu saja. Kelu, sangat sulit untuknya untuk membalas perkataan Bibi Mikoto. Baginya, senyuman Bibi Mikoto merupakan harga mati bagi Sakura. Tapi pria itu, pria itu yang membuat Sakura merasa tertekan dengan aura yang menyelimuti mereka. Pria itu yang membuatnya ragu untuk melangkah maju.

"_sumimasen, _Mikoto-_basan_, aku… tidak bisa." Gadis itu menatap penuh karah pria itu. Meski pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sakura, tapi biarkan gadis itu menatapnya. Membuat gadis itu tenang sekaligus merasa buruk kembali.

Gadis itu berdiri, menyelempangkan tasnya dan menarik dengan cepat kantong belanjaannya. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah Bibi Mikoto.

"aku," jeda sesaat. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya dan mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. "aku harus pergi." Gadis itu menunduk dalam dan berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"tunggu, Sakura-_chan_!"

Belum ada tiga langkah, gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Kembali tersenyum tipis kearah Bibi Mikoto yang memanggilnya.

"di luar hujan, biarkan Sasuke-_kun_ mengantarmu." Bibi Mikoto berkata dengan nada khawatir. "Sasuke-_kun_—"

"tidak perlu, Mikoto-_basan_. Kurasa, sudah lama aku tidak mandi hujan." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Ia menunduk kembali kearah Bibi Mikoto dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan meja itu. Meninggalkan restoran itu.

Sakura menatap ragu-ragu kearah langit saat gadis itu sudah berada di luar café. Haruskah ia berlari? Atau justru berjalan? Pada akhirnya, gadis itu melepaskan jaketnya, membuat jaketnya sebagai tudung dan berjalan cepat menuju halte bus terdekat.

Hingga akhirnya, gadis itu berhenti. Berhenti di depan sebuah kaca etalase sebuah toko aksesoris. Ada sebuah gulungan pita sebagai hiasan disana. Pita berwarna merah. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menatap pita itu.

Ada kenangan tentang pita merah. Antara dirinya dan pria itu. Dulu, dulu sekali, pria itu memberikannya pita merah. Dulu, dulu sekali, ada saat dimana Sakura menangis dan pria itu menguncir rambutnya dengan pita merah. Dulu, dulu sekali, sehingga gadis itu lupa kapan itu terjadi, Sasuke memberikannya pita merah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Ya, tersenyum. Teruslah tersenyum.

.

.

"sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Mikoto penuh curiga kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Menghela nafas dan menatap ibunya penuh keyakinan. "tidak."

"lalu?" wanita itu masih menuntut jawaban.

"dia hanya mencoba menjauhiku." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Mikoto kembali menatapnya penuh curiga. "_kaa-san_, bukan aku yang salah. Dia yang menjauh." Sasuke menatap ibunya sedikit kesal.

"ia menjauh karena sifatmu yang dingin itu. Ia mencoba menjauh dan kau tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun terhadap hal itu. Pantas saja hubungan kalian kacau." Mikoto menggerutu kecil. "setidaknya, meski pun kau sudah memasang jebakan untuk kelinci, kau juga harus bisa menggiringnya kearah jebakan! Apa gunanya jebakan jika kerjaanmu seharian penuh hanya menunggu!?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Sedetik kemudian, matanya kembali tertuju kearah _tablet_-nya. Ada foto Hinata berserta status terbarunya di salah satu media sosial miliknya. Detik berikutnya, pria itu men-_scroll_ layarnya ke bawah.

.

.

Pagi itu, di kamar itu, pria itu meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Sinar matahari masuk melewati celah-celah kecil gorden yang tidak di tutup rapat. Kamar itu terkesan gelap dan sedikit suram. Pria itu masih berada di bawah selimutnya, tertidur dengan tenang dan tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapa pun. Pria itu menggeser badannya, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman, mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah gordennya tidak bisa di bohongi, akhirnya, pria itu mencoba membuka matanya.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih dan bertanya dalam dirinya jam berapa sekarang?

Pria itu meraba-raba jam alarm yang berada di meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Pria itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengerang malas. Dan tangan pria itu tidak menemukan jam alarmnya, melainkan sebuah benda tipis.

Dahi pria itu berkerut. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa benda tipis itu adalah kertas atau semacamnya. Pria itu membuka matanya kembali, mencoba untuk mendudukkan badannya di pinggir kasur dan ia kembali menatap malas kearah benda tipis itu—sebuah amplop coklat kecil.

Pria itu langsung menyambar cepat amplop itu, membaca kepada siapa amplop itu di tunjukkan. Dan dahi pria itu kembali berkerut, amplop itu memang untuknya—Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan cepat matanya membaca siapa pengirim surat tersebut dan lagi-lagi dirinya di landa oleh kebingungan.

Dengan cepat, pria itu membuka isi amplop tersebut. Tangannya meraba masuk ke dalam amplop, sebuah benda tipis dan licin. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik benda itu keluar dari amplop.

Meski pun saat itu cahaya hanya bersumber dari celah kecil di gorden, tapi pria itu bisa melihat sangat jelas benda itu—foto. Dengan cepat, pria itu berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju gorden, membuka lebar-lebar gorden—sehingga cahaya matahari langsung menyerbu masuk dan kamar itu di terangi oleh cahaya.

Pria itu jelas tahu gambar yang ada di foto tersebut.

Tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari foto itu, lekas Sasuke membalik foto itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, senyumnya mengembang tipis.

_Tidak bosan melihat punggungnya, Uchiha Sasuke?_

.

.

"oh, Sakura-_chan_!?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Telunjuknya menunjuk tajam gadis itu. Raut wajahnya menampakkan dengan jelas betapa terkejutnya gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu langsung tersenyum lebar. Raut keterkejutannya berubah menjadi aura kebahagiaan.

"Ri… Rin?!" seru Sakura tak kalah terkejut.

"hee… tak menyangka bisa bertemu disini. _Ohisashiburi_!" Rin langsung menyerbu Sakura, gadis itu langsung memeluk erat Sakura dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang. Gadis itu sedikit melompat kecil dan semakin memeluk erat Sakura.

"ini sesak!" Sakura langsung memukul pelan punggung Rin.

"oh, _gomen ne_, aku terlalu bersemangat bertemu denganmu." Gadis itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya ke udara. Senyum gadis itu sangat lebar. "jadi, bisa katakan padaku, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Sakura penuh penasaran.

Bukanlah hal yang wajar apabila menemukan Sakura berada di Rain-Bow Music and Café sendirian. Gadis itu memang cukup sering datang kesini, tapi hampir semua kunjungannya di karenakan Ino yang memaksa gadis itu. Dan Rin kini menemukan gadis itu duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku café. Dengan sebuah _earphone_ di telinga dan matanya yang menatap sendu keluar jendela. Gadis itu hanya memesan secangkir _latte_ dan sepotong _cheesecake_, juga ada sebuah album berisikan lagu klasik.

Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura hanya tersenyum dan Rin tahu betul apa maksud gadis itu. Tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin kaku, Rin langsung mendorong Sakura untuk duduk dan gadis itu duduk di depan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Rin. "sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan Temari _senpai _jam setengah sepuluh. Tapi berhubung aku belum sarapan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang."

Rin menatap Sakura ragu. "ini adalah tempat spesial. Kau tidak boleh berbohong disini. Jadi, katakana yang sejujurnya, alasanmu datang ke Busur Hujan ini apa?" tanya Rin penuh selidik. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meminta jawaban dari Sakura.

"Busur Hujan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti dengan salah satu perkataan Rin. Ia kembali terkekeh pelan saat mengingat wajah Rin saat ia berkata tentang café ini.

Rin menatap gadis itu penuh antusias. Itulah yang ia ingin dengan dari Sakura. "nama café ini Rain-Bow kan?"

Sakura menggangguk pelan.

"Rain artinya hujan. Dan Bow artinya busur. Apakah kau tahu kenapa pemilik café ini menggunakan dua kata itu? Kenapa dua kata itu tidak ia jadikan satu, sehingga artinya adalah pelangi?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "lalu?"

"karena setelah hujan—ini adalah maksud dari kata pertama, kau akan melihat sebuah cahaya melengkung seperti busur yang menghiasi langit." Jawab Rin penuh antusias. "pemilik café ini tidak ingin memberitahu nama cahaya itu—meski pun semua orang sudah tahu cahaya apa itu, tapi ia hanya ingin melihat cahaya itu sebagai cahaya—yang indah yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Ia tidak peduli dengan namanya, karena ia menyukai cahaya itu sebagai penghias langit ketika badai berlalu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan kata yang Rin lontarkan.

"luar biasa bukan? Seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Sang Romeo tidak peduli apa nama keluarga Juliet, karena ia menyukai Juliet sebagai Juliet. Bukan sebagai Capulet." Lanjut Rin sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengganggkuk kecil kearah Rin. "sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa perkerjaanmu adalah seorang editor majalah." Sakura tertawa kecil kearah Rin.

"hee… jadi selama ini kau meragukan kemampuanku? Begitu?" Rin menatap Sakura sedikit sebal. "meski pun wajahku tidak menunjukkan seberapa hebat kemampuanku dalam sastra, sebenarnya aku ini sangat hebat!"

"benarkah? Kau hebat dalam sastra? Ah, aku jadi ingat. Dulu di mata pelajaran Kurenai _sensei_ kau membuat cerita yang luar biasa." Sakura menahan tawanya. "sangat luar biasa sehingga kau menjadi _trending topic_ di sekolah dengan cerita tentang anak bawang yang mencari bawang bombay!"

Rin langsung melotot kearah Sakura. "YAK! Haruno! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan kakak laki-lakimu!" Rin langsung berseru heboh dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

"hahaha…" Sakura semakin tertawa lebar. "aku tidak akan melupakan itu! Sunggguh! Aku ingat betul kejadian itu. Kau bahkan hampir menangis terharu karena akhirnya si anak bawang menemukan bawang bombay! Hahaha…"

"Sakuraaa…." Rin berkata dengan nada merengek. "kau benar-benar jahat!"

"hahahaha…" Sakura semakin tertawa kencang.

"ha-habisnya, aku tidak punya ide! Akhirnya aku membuat cerita anak!" Rin mencoba menjelaskan kearah Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tidak berhenti tertawa. "Sakura-_chan_!"

"baiklah, baiklah." Sakura mencoba menghentikan tawannya. Gadis itu mencoba menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa.

Rin masih menatap kesal kearah Sakura.

"aku sudah tidak tertawa, Rin-_chan_." Sakura masih mencoba menahan tawanya.

Pada akhirnya, Rin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "kau sudah baca artikel majalah?" tanya Rin menatap dingin kearah Sakura. "aku tahu, kau ini sibuk dengan perkerjaanmu untuk menuntaskan pendidikan kedokteranmu. Tapi setidaknya, kau tidak ketinggalan berita soal Sasuke-_kun_ kan?" Rin menatap Sakura penuh selidik.

"hm? Ah, iya. Aku memang baru tahu tidak lama ini." Sakura menatap Rin penuh senyum. "ada apa?"

Rin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Gadis memundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, tapi sedetik kemudian, ia menaikkan kembali kepalanya. "kau bahagia soal itu?"

"hm?"

Rin tahu betul bahwa Sakura sangat menghindari pertanyaan itu. Rin tahu betul, bahwa saat ini gadis itu mencoba untuk mencari cara agar lepas dari jawaban itu. Dan Rin sangat mengerti bahwa gadis itu sangat jujur di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"tentu saja aku bahagia. Teman lamaku akan menikah, tentu aku juga akan bahagia, Rin-_chan_." Sakura kembali tersenyum kearah Rin.

Dan gadis itu—Rin, hanya bisa menatap Sakura penuh kesedihan. Menatap gadis itu penuh keraguan dan tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-katanya. Ia ingat betul, sangat ingat. Saat itu, delapan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

_8 years ago…_

"_Sakura-_chan_?"_

_ Rin membuka pintu kelas. Gadis itu langsung menatap heran ke dalam ruang kelas. Tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Dan lagi-lagi Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak menemukan Sakura dimana pun. Padahal gadis itu meminta dirinya untuk memberitahukannya apabila Sasuke-_kun_ sudah memulai latihan basketnya. Tapi begitu dicari, gadis itu menghilang entah kemana._

_ Sedetik kemudian, Rin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Mencoba mencari kemungkinan apakah Sakura masih ada di sekolah atau tidak. Dan Rin menemukan tasnya masih berada di atas meja Sakura—pertanda bahwa gadis itu masih ada di sekolah._

_ Rin kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Ia langsung duduk di bangku Sakura. Ia cukup kelelahan karena berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari gadis itu. Detik selanjutnya, Rin menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Dan tangannya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah notes di dalam kolong meja._

_ "eh?"_

_ Dengan sigap, tangan Rin mengambil notes yang terjatuh itu. Notes itu terbuka, dan ada sebuah tulisan disana. Dan mata Rin langsung melebar seketika. Ia sudah membaca sebuah rahasia yang tidak seharusnya ia baca. Sebuah rahasia—alasan. Sebuah alasan dibalik seluruh tingkah laku Sakura yang selama ini gadis itu sukai._

_ Alasan tentang senyum gadis itu._

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_," Rin memanggil gadis di depannya.

"hm? Ada apa?" Sakura menatap heran kearah Rin. Tidak pernah sekali pun gadis itu melihat Rin yang memanggilnya dengan kepala yang mendunduk kearah bawah.

"boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"hm? Rin-_chan_, kau terlihat aneh kali ini. apakah terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mulai mengkhawatirkan gadis di depannya itu. Sikapnya terlalu aneh untuk seorang Rin. Sakura tidak menyukai aura yang di keluarkan oleh gadis itu. Aura itu begitu menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Rin memanggil Sakura dengan setengah memekik. Gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh kearah Sakura. "berhentilah menjadi seseorang yang mengecewakan!"

Sakura menatap Rin heran. "apa… maksudmu?"

"kau tahu itu!" Rin kembali memekik. "tersenyum, kau terus tersenyum. Kau selalu tersenyum! Aku benci kau yang selalu menjadi gadis pembohong! Kau jahat Sakura, kau sangat jahat! Lebih dari siapa pun, seharusnya kau lebih mengerti soal dirimu!"

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Gadis itu menegang begitu Rin menatapnya penuh kekecewaan. Gadis itu tidak pernah sekali pun melihat temannya menatap seperti itu.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Rin kembali memekik memanggil nama Sakura. "Sakura yang kukenal adalah gadis yang menyukai seorang pria dingin bodoh yang tiap hari selalu kau kejar! Sakura yang paling kubenci adalah Sakura yang tidak mau berusaha dan hanya pasrah menerima seluruh perkataan orang lain!"

"Ri… Rin?" kelu, lidah Sakura terlalu kelu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Gadis itu hanya mampu memanggil nama Rin dan tidak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan selain itu.

"kumohon," Rin menurunkan nadanya. Ia kembali menunduk dalam dan mengepalkan erat tangannya di atas pahanya. "senyummu, senyum yang selalu di paksakan itu selalu menyakiti diriku. Aku tidak pernah berguna sebagai temanmu. Dan aku… selalu kecewa karena tidak bisa membantumu di dalam lingkaran setan itu. Lingkaran dimana kau hanya tersenyum dan memaksakan dirimu untuk berkata aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Seluruh perkataan Rin berhasil membuat Sakura kembali berifkir ulang. Seluruh perkataan Rin seperti emosi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Dan gadis itu—Rin, menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuk Sakura.

"Rin-_chan_," Sakura memanggil nama Rin. "kau temanku yang selalu mengerti isi hatiku." Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Rin menaikkan kepalanya.

"terima kasih, kau sudah mau menjadi tangan untukku." Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Dan Rin terdiam. Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat menjelaskan bahwa gadis di depannya—Haruno Sakura, untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus untuk Rin. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat menjelaskan bahwa Haruno Sakura memiliki hati yang sangat lembut.

"_arigatou_." Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Rin mencoba untuk kembali membaca kata yang tertulis di atas kerta buku itu. Matanya melebar—tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah gadis itu tulis di atas bukunya. Dan gadis itu hanya terdiam, tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk kata itu._

_**Suka. Aku suka Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, aku selalu tersenyum. Saat kau bahagia, aku tersenyum. Saat kau sangat memperhatikanku, aku tersenyum. Saat kita bercanda, mengobrol, mengolok-olok satu sama lain, aku tetap tersenyum. Itu karena, aku sangat senang saat kau berkata bahwa senyumku sangat manis.**_

_**Hei, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, bolehkah aku menangis? Bolehkah? Sekali saja, aku ingin menangis. Karena senyum ini terkadang menyakitkan hatiku. Karena tawa ini, terkadang ingin membuatku menangis. Karena, aku begitu menyukaimu. Karena, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jatuh ke dalam orang lain.**_

_**Sasuke**_**-kun**_**, aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin kau tahu, adalah hal yang menyedihkan ketika kau tersenyum untuk gadis itu**_**.**

.

.

Sakura duduk terdiam di café itu. Rin pergi beberapa saat yang lalu dan gadis itu kembali memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Ia sudah tidak berniat lagi dengan potongan _cheesecake_ yang baru ia sentuh sedikit. Kopinya sudah mendingin dan ia tidak berniat kembali untuk membeli secangkir kopi lagi.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu terpuruk dalam keadaan. Sekali lagi, ia harus terima bahwa dirinya kembali tersenyum atas kebodohannya. Ia menatap keluar jendela, ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada banyak kendaraan dan gedung tinggi yang menjulang. Dan ada banyak ekspresi orang-orang hari ini.

Rain-Bow. Ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Rin—Busur setelah Hujan.

"setidaknya, kalau kau sudah memesan makanan, kau harus menghabisinya."

Volume musik di _earphone_ gadis itu memang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi haruskah gadis itu berhalusinasi sekarang? Ia mendengar suara pria itu dan itu membuatnya kembali ragu.

"kau bisa mendengarku. Jangan pura-pura tuli."

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Pria itu?

Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu melepas cepat _earphone_-nya dan menatap seseorang di depannya—seseorang yang telah duduk tanpa seijinnya dan berani-beraninya menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas _daerah_nya. Gadis itu menegang seketika. Matanya melebar.

Dan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Membuat dada gadis itu sedikit sesak dan timbul rasa aneh di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya menegang, dan tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat mengungkapkan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis itu.

"Beethoven?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada datar. Bertanya namun tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan.

Gadis itu terdiam—tidak mau dan sulit untuk menjawab.

"kau masih suka musik klasik ya?" pria itu kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sama. Tahu bahwa tidak ada reaksi apapun yang di tunjukkan gadis itu, pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke, menyesap kopinya dan menatap keluar jendela.

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "mau apa kau?" ia bertanya seperti seseorang yang tengah berbisik.

Sasuke melirik kearah gadis itu. "mengobrol?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Kembali, perasaan itu muncul. "mengobrol?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Detik selanjutnya ia berdehem dan menaruh cangkir kopinya kembali. "baiklah, aku juga tidak suka basa-basi."

Sakura menatap aneh pria itu. "kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengucapkan kata-kata aneh. Apa kau ini—"

Sasuke menatap dalam Sakura—dan gadis itu dalam sekejap tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Sasuke menyeringai. "kau masih mengingat kata-katamu di bawah pohon Sakura itu ya?"

Tepat sasaran. Panah itu langsung meluncur dengan cepat—membelah angin dan menancap keras di titik hitam. Sakura terdiam. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat ia ucapkan untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke. Hatinya mulai sibuk mencari jawaban, tapi otaknya seperti sudah tidak ingin berkerja sesuai dengan perintah Sakura. _Tidak, aku tidak tahu_.

Dan detik selanjutnya pria itu tersenyum tipis. Sakura membulatkan matanya kembali. Pria itu, ekspresi macam apa yang sudah ia tunjukkan kepada dirinya?

"'karena kita sudah lulus dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu, maka kita _selesai_' itu yang kau khawatirkan?" Sasuke menatap dalam kearah bola mata Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bergeming. Kembali, Sasuke dapat menemukan titik dimana ia tidak bisa membalas.

"sepuluh menit. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktumu sebanyak sepuluh menit."

Sakura bergeming dalam beberapa detik. "kau—tidak, mau apa kau!? Apa otakmu itu sudah mati?! Aku bukan tipe orang yang dapat melupakan ucapanku dengan begitu mudah!" Sakura berkata dengan nada sedikit membentak. Tidak, ada yang salah dengannya. Kenapa tangan dan kakinya sangat dingin sekarang? Dan kenapa mata gadis itu tidak ingin kehilangan sosok pria itu?

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "oke, lupakan ucapanku tadi. Kita kembali ke ucapanmu. _Kau tidak akan mengganggu_ku. Itu yang kau ucapkan kan?"

Sakura terdiam dalam beberapa detik. "ya, dan?" Sakura cukup cemas dengan kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya. Pria itu cukup sulit untuk di tebak. "sekarang kau menggangguku. Aku sangat mematuhi apa yang telah kuucapkan. Bisakah kita akhiri obrolan ini?"

"kau bahkan lebih mengganggu daripada aku mengganggumu, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke membalas cepat—seolah tidak menginginkan Sakura pergi. "kau tidak akan kuijinkan pergi. Dengarkan dulu perkataanku—ingat, kau tidak boleh menggangguku."

"tunggu!" Sakura memotong cepat. "apa maksud ucapanmu?! Kau yang menggangguku!"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Dan mata kelam itu menatap dalam kearah Sakura. Tidak, ini bukan menatap dalam seperti yang ia lakukan seperti biasa. Ada kelembutan, meskipun sedikit—dan hampir menghilang, gadis itu merasakan aura lembut dan kecemasan dari pria itu. Dan Sakura bergeming—memberikan ruang agar pria itu dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"penolakanmu terhadap permintaan ibuku—kau tahu betul topik yang kubicarakan, ibuku menyuruhku memintamu kembali untuk _datang_." Ada nada yang sangat aneh dalam ucapan pria itu. "dan kurasa kau juga tahu, ibuku akan bersikeras hingga kau datang. Dan itu cukup menggangguku. Saat ini, perusahaanku sedang cukup sibuk, bisakah kau tidak mengangguku dengan penolakanmu?"

Tidak. Meskipun Sakura mendengar dengan jelas pria itu berkata dengan nada dingin dan membentak, ada nada lain yang terselip disana. Sebuah nada kecanggungan—panik.

Sakura kembali bergeming. Bingung untuk menjawab apa. Dan detik selanjutnya, pria itu menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi di depan gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap kosong kearah benda pergi itu. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menatap pria itu—mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"itu undangannya." Pria itu kembali dengan nada normalnya. "setidaknya, jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin datang, temui ibuku di hari itu. Bicara baik-baik dengannya."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia ingat, ada sebuah ingatan yang selama ini selalu Sakura simpan. Sebuah kenangan hangat dan menyejukkan. Seperti perkataan pria itu tadi, pria itu selalu bersikap dewasa—hal yang selama ini Sakura suka dari pria itu. Dan kini—rasanya, Sakura ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Saat ia mengobrol bersama pria itu, berdebat tentang suatu hal dan bagaimana cara pria itu mengajari Sakura tentang pelajaran. Sakura ingat betul, dan rasanya kenangan itu memenuhi dirinya. Dan ia tahu betul, bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai segala hal tentang pria itu.

Sakura mengambil undangan itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia masih sempat melirik pria di depannya dan pria itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ada keraguan.

"aku," jeda sesaat. "akan kuusahakan aku akan datang. Tapi, aku tidak janji. Maksudku, aku juga punya hal di luar sana yang tidak kalah penting." Sakura berkata dengan nada gugup.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "tak masalah."

Detik selanjutnya, pria itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia mengancingkan _coat_ abu-abunya dan menunduk kecil kearah Sakura—tanda bahwa percakapan mereka berakhir dan pria itu pamit pulang. Sakura menatap pria itu aneh—dulu, dulu sekali, lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu, Sakura yang selalu lebih dulu berpamitan dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan keadaan itu membuat Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman.

Memandang punggung itu. Bukankah itu yang gadis itu inginkan? Tapi, kenapa? Ada yang salah dengannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Seketika, panggilan itu meluncur begitu saja. Memanggil nama pria itu. Gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Tegang saat menyadari bahwa pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan setengah badannya. Menatap Sakura datar—seolah-olah bertanya 'ada apa'. Dan gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

"_ano_…" gadis itu bingung setengah mati. Ia gugup bukan main, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Memanggil orang tapi tidak tahu untuk apa memanggil. Gadis itu merutukki dirinya dan kembali, gadis itu menampilkan senyum kearah pria itu. Dan seketika, gadis itu teringat dengan ucapan Rin beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Adakah yang aneh dengan senyumnya?_

"itu… sebenarnya," Sakura bingung ingin menjelaskan apa. "senyumku. Ada yang aneh dengan senyumku?" akhirnya, hanya kata-kata itu yang meluncur. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah pria itu.

Sasuke menatapnya aneh dan tidak mengerti. Sakura semakin salah tingkah dan hanya tertawa hambar.

"ah, lupakan saja, lupakan!" gadis itu berkata cepat dan mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "menangislah jika ingin menangis."

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"setidaknya, gadis bodoh sepertimu kalau menangis lebih baik daripada mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihan mendalam dengan senyum aneh." Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"a… apa?" merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu hanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. _Kupikir, aka nada reaksi yang lebih. Kupikir, janji itu akan membuat jarak antara kita berdua._

"aku akan menunggu." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar kembali. Ia menatap gadis itu—Haruno Sakura. Dengan tatapan lembut yang dalam. Seolah-olah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertahan, pria itu seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang sudah dewasa. Dan tatapan itu membuat detak jantung Sakura berdetak tidak normal. Tatapan itu. Hangat, melembutkan dan menenangan. Hal yang paling Sakura suka.

"aku akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai pohon bunga Sakura mekar."

Dan detik selanjutnya, pria itu membalikkan badannya kembali, melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya penuh harap dalam.

_Kupikir, aku bisa bahagia dengan melepasmu. Kupikir—saat itu, aku juga akan bahagia saat kau bahagia. Tapi kenapa, rasanya aku tidak ingin melepasmu. Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah membuat jarak antara kita berdua. Tapi kenapa, kau meruntuh jarak itu dan membuatku kembali terjebak dalam egoku?_

_TBC…_

.

.

**Minna-san, Hollaaa~**

**Saya mohon maaf apabila terdapat typo, alur ancur, dan cerita yang semakin tidak jelas. Di tambah, berani-beraninya ngasih genre romance tapi Sakura-nya di siksa mulu. Gomen, gomen… (TT _ TT) saya minta maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan. Apalagi, ****jika **_**feel**_**-nya kurang kerasa****. Saya minta maaafff!**

**Saya butuh kritik dan saran! Agar kedepannya saya tahu kelemahan dan kekurangan FF ini. saya akan berusaha untuk selanjutnya! **

**Ah, iya, untuk penegasan, mungkin dari chapter 1 sampe chapter ini saya ingin membuat penegasan bahwa tentang perasaan Sakura. Dan ****memang betul ini pairing-nya Sasuke-Sakura****, karena ada banyak yang nanya. Hehehe… saya minta maaf kalo ada yang kecewa atau bagaimana. Gomen ne!**

**Tapi saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya alur mulai berubah dan masuk ke dalam judul. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila judul dan cerita tidak nyambung. Hehehe… tapi untuk sekedar **_**clue**_**, coba amati baik-baik janji Sakura. (^_^)**

**Untuk **_**Silent Riders**_**, terima kasih banyak! Hahaha… kalau boleh jujur juga, ada kalanya saya menjadi **_**Silent Riders**_** hehehe… (^_^)/**

**Kepada yang me-**_**review**_**, **_**follow**_** dan **_**favorite**_**, huwaaa… saya benar-benar terharu dan senang! **_**Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

**Kalau chapter ini kepanjangan dan membosankan—atau bertele-tele, tolong bilang ya! Saya juga masih pemula disini dan masih harus banyak belajar. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca dan menyukai FF ini! saya benar-benar senang! (/w/)**

**Oke, sekarang saya akan membalas **_**review**_

**Adryana Sisy : **terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini! (^_^) ini udah _update_. Gomen ne, saya akan berusaha ke depannya. Apa sebaiknya saja ganti genre jadi horror sama thriller(?) ya? Hahahahaha… terima kasih sudah me-_review_! Saya mohon maaf kalau _feel_-nya kurang kerasa. Maaf ya… (TT_TT)

******Parinza . ananda **.9 : ini udah _update_. Semoga tidak mengecewakan! (^,^) terima kasih sudah me-_review_ FF ini! (^_^)/ oh, iya… saya mohon maaf kalau _feel_-nya tidak kerasa. Saya akan berusaha!

**Febri Feven :** terima kasih sudah me-_review_. Ini udah _update_, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saya takut di bagian awal _feel_-nya mengecewakan, gomen ne! terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini~

**Hanazono Yuri : **huwaa… terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! \(,)/ semoga tidak mengecewakan! _Arigatou ne_~ maaf kalau seandainya _feel_-nya kurang kerasa. Saya juga nggak tahu ini kilat atau nggak… hahaha… tapi chapter ini (saya rasa) cukup panjang. Semoga memuaskan ya~

**UchiHaruno Arisa :** terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-_review_ dan membaca! Pairing utamanya SasuSaku kok, hehehe… maaf atas ketidakjelasan pairingnya. Huwa… Sakura menderita? Hahaha… itulah sedihnya cinta yang di tolak. Hehehe... saya mengerti perasaan Arisa-_chan_, saya juga nggak rela kalo Sasuke sama Hinata. Hahaha… paling nggak rela lagi sama Karin *dihajarKarin*. Hahahaha… terima kasih atas pendapatnya. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saya minta maaf kalo _feel_-nya kurang kerasa. Terima kasih, Arisa-_chan_.

**Hotaru Keiko :** terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini. (^_^) meskipun hanya kata 'next', asalkan Keiko-_chan_ menyempatkan untuk me-_review_, saya sudah senang! Apalagi Keiko-_chan_ yang pertama! Huwaa… saya senang bukan kepalang karena ada yang me-_review_ FF ini! untuk perkerjaan mereka berdua, kalo saya ingat*loh?* akan di jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya (kalau ingat, maklum… ingatan saya cukup payah. Hehehe…). _Arigatou ne~_ saya juga mohon maaf kalau _feel_-nya di chapter tidak kerasa.

**Akira Fly : **terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! huwaa… saya senang sekali saat mendapatkan kritik dan saran dari Akira-_san_! (^w^)/ saya minta maaf atas ketidakpastiannya, apalagi soal genre… (TT_TT) saya akan berusaha! Saya juga cukup kaget, ternyata ada yang tahu juga ya kelemahan terbesar saya ya! Hahaha… Saya memang selalu bertele-tele dan itu adalah kelemahan saya. Saya akan sangat berusaha untuk itu! Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya, untuk selanjutnya, mohon bantuannya! (o)9 oh, iya… saya minta maaf ya kalau _feel_-nya tidak dapat. Cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan _feel_ di chapter ini… _gomen…_ (TT_TT) saya akan berusaha lebih dan lebih lagi!

**Mizumidina :** huwaa… terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan menyempatkan waktu untuk me-_review_ FF ini! (^_^) semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saya mohon maaf kalau _feel_-nya tidak dapat. (TT_TT) pair? Saya sama Sasuke dong! *dihajarsekampung* yup, pair-nya SasuSaku. Terima kasih sudah me-_review_!

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom :** terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_reviewi_ FF ini! (^_^)/ hmm.. kira-kira Sasuke sama siapa ya? Sama saya ajalah~ *ditimpuk* hahaha… ini udah _update_ semoga puas ya. Saya mohon maaf kalau _feel_-nya kurang kerasa. Mohon maaf ya… (TT_TT) terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk me-_review_! (w)/

**Ravenpink :** terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! (o)/ terima kasih juga atas semangatnya~ ini udah _update_ semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Saya mohon maaf kalau seandainya _feel_-nya kurang kerasa. (TT_TT) saya akan berusaha! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan 'mampir' di FF ini~

**Kim :** terima kasih sudah membaca dan terlebih menyempatkan untuk me-_review_~ (^w^)/ ini udah _update_, semoga tidak mengecewakan~ maaf kalau seandainya _feel_-nya kurang kerasa. Saya minta maaf… tapi, ini udah panjang belum? Hahhaha… ini 18 halaman dengan _line spacing_ 1,5. Hahaha… semoga memuaskan ya! Terima kasih banyak!

**Ada yang kelewat? Ada yang namanya salah ketik? Typo? Saya mohon maaf apabila terdapat hal itu. Selanjutnya, seperti biasa, **_**yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Haruno Sakura terdiam sambil menatap bosan kearah langit.

Hari itu, langit tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Hari itu, langit begitu menakutkan dengan awan hitam kelabunya. Dan hari itu, ia menunggu di depan sebuah toko yang _rolling door_-nya sudah di tutup dan ada papan pengumuman di depannya. Hari itu, Haruno Sakura terjebak di bawah langit hujan dan ia lupa membawa payung.

Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang saat menyadari bahwa ia juga melupakan ponselnya. Gadis itu akhirnya hanya menunggu dan menatap kearah depan. Ada sebuah café yang baru buka di depannya. Sebuah café sekaligus menjual CD musik. Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan temannya soal konsep café seperti itu. Ah, kalau tidak salah musik café? Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Gadis itu melihat kearah atas. Ah, ada papan nama café itu disana. Rain-Bow. Gadis itu sedikit menatap bingung dengan nama café itu. Kenapa harus ada tanda strip di tengah kata Rainbow?

Dan tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang. Hujan semakin deras dan orang-orang yang berjalan dengan menggunakan payung mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura juga sedikit kewalahan dengan angin yang berhembus. Bajunya sudah mulai basah karena air yang tertiup angin mengarah kearah Sakura. Dan seandainya saja ia membawa uang lebih saat ini, ia pasti akan berteduh di suatu tempat. Memesan secangkir minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk menerobos hujan. Tapi ia kembali urungkan niat itu. Bajunya akan bahas. Di tambah lagi, ia harus naik bus pulang ke rumahnya. Di dalam bus pasti AC-nya di nyalakan. Bisa-bisa ia masuk angin. Dan gadis itu kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"ini."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap aneh kearah kantong itu dan detik selanjutnya ia menatap kearah orang yang telah menyodorkan kantong plastik itu.

Ada seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu menyodorkan kantong plastik kearah Sakura tanpa melihat kearah Sakura. Ia mengamati langit dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"maaf?" Sakura merasa tidak mengenali orang itu. "tapi… ini…" Sakura menunjuk kearah kantong plastik.

Detik selanjutnya, pria itu menatap dalam Sakura. Tatapan itu—tegas dan lembut seolah-olah bercampur menjadi satu. Seolah-olah, hujan yang baru saja di sesali Sakura berubah menjadi hal yang paling membahagiakan. Pria itu memiliki ekspresi dingin yang sulit di jelaskan. Tapi Sakura dapat membayangkan saat pria itu tersenyum. Gadis itu terperangkap dalam mata kelam pria itu.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Gadis itu merasakan ada hal aneh yang mengalir di dadanya. Ada rona merah yang membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apapun. Pria itu tetap menatapnya dan terus menyodorkan kantong plastik itu.

"kau belum makan kan?" pria itu bertanya. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong plastik itu—sebuah roti gandum.

Sakura menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Siapa pria itu?

"ini." pria itu melempar roti gandum kearah Sakura. Denga refleks, Sakura langsung menangkap roti itu.

"_a… arigatou_." Sakura berkata dengan nada pelan.

Dulu, sewaktu kecil, orang tuanya selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak menerima pemberian orang lain dengan mudah. Tapi pria itu, seperti memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sakura tertarik ke dalam medan magnetnya. Pria itu membuat Sakura merasa tersanjung dan tenang untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak ada rasa curiga sedikit pun yang datang dan menghampiri. Hanya ada ketenangan dan kebahagiaan.

Bruk.

Sakura kembali melebarkan matanya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka bungkus roti gandum itu. Pria itu memberikan _coat_-nya dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya—membuatnya seperti jubah untuk melindungi kepala dan badannya dari hujan.

"ini—"

"tidak sampai tiga menit kau pasti akan menemukan halte jika bergegas."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap pria itu dalam. _Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu membuat hati Sakura menjadi tenang dalam seketika?_

Dan dalam sekejap mata. Saat Sakura kembali menatap rotinya, saat kata terima kasih belum meluncur dari mulutnya, pria itu pergi. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang lebat pria itu pergi. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu. Punggung pria itu.

**Disclaimer & Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

Promise

Awalnya, niat baik Sakura untuk datang ke universitasnya adalah untuk berdiskusi tentang salah satu penyakit yang akan menjadi topik diskusi dan bagaimana cara menanganinya bersama Kakashi _sensei_. Ia, Temari dan Lee sudah begitu semangat dengan tema diskusi itu. Catatan, alat tulis, buku refrensi, juga perekam suara sudah mereka siapkan. Namun, baru saja diskusi berjalan lancar sepuluh menit, Jiraiya _sensei_ masuk ke dalam ruang diskusi dan ikut ke dalam topik diskusi. Awalnya, semuanya lancar-lancar saja, tapi tiga menit kemudian, Orochimaru _sensei_ masuk dan mulai mematahkan seluruh argumentasi yang di lontarkan oleh Jiraiya _sensei_. Dan saling adu argument antara Jiraiya _sensei_ dan Orochimaru _sensei_ pun tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Dan disanalah Sakura, Temari dan Lee berada, kantin universitas.

"aku bisa gila lama-lama jika sudah bertemu Jiraiya _sensei_ atau Orochimaru _sensei_!" Temari memekik kesal sambil memukul meja kantin. "mereka berdua itu, benar-benar! Tahun ini aku lulus dan bisa-bisanya mereka berdua masih berdebat panjang!"

"tenanglah, Temari _senpai_." Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Jika boleh jujur, ia juga kesal terhadap kelakuan Jiraiya _sensei_ dan Orochimaru _sensei_ yang bisa di bilang kekanak-kanakan. "lagipula, ada hari lain untuk berdiskusi."

Temari menatap suram kearah Sakura. "lalu diskusi kita akan kacau lagi saat mereka berdua datang kembali!?" Temari menaikkan satu nada dalam ucapannya.

"sudahlah! Kita ini masih muda! Semangat membara yang berkobar harus dikibarkan! Kata pantang menyerah adalah pantangan di masa muda!" Lee mengepal tangannya erat dan meninjunya di udara.

Sakura hanya tertawa hambar sebagai balasan atas semangat Lee. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menatap kearah arloji miliknya. Jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Ia terdiam sambil menatap arlojinya.

Ah, ia ingat. Bukankah hari ini _fashion show_ kakaknya?

.

.

Sakura menggenggam erat ID card yang di berikan kakak perempuannya pagi ini. Pagi ini, saat gadis itu berjalan kearah meja makan, ia menemukan sebuah ID card dari kakak perempuannya di atas meja makan dengan sebuah catatan disana—sebuah peta untuk menemukan _backstage_ dan peringatan agar tidak menghilangkan ID card itu. Ia menatap kearah gedung pertunjukkan dengan ragu-ragu. Sambil tetap berdiri di depan gedung itu, Sakura mendongkak kearah atas—menatap betapa tinggi dan artistiknya gedung itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas.

Sedetik kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Dengan sigap, ia segera mengalungkan ID card pemberian kakak perempuannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia masih mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana letak _backstage_. Dan ia kembali menghela nafasnya, betapa cerobohnya ia sehingga melupakan peta pemberian kakak perempuannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura dengan refleks membalikkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum lega begitu ia menyadari siapa yang telah memanggil—seorang gadis berparas lembut dengan sebuah ID card yang mengalung di lehernya. Gadis itu menatap terkejut kearah Sakura.

"syukurlah aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayame-_san_!" Sakura berjalan cepat kearah Ayame. Ayame—manajer Karin, gadis lembut itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Sakura.

"huwa… kupikir kau akan mempertahankan rambut pendekmu dulu. Kau benar-benar manis dengan rambut panjangmu, Sakura." Ayame berdecak kagum seraya menatap Sakura senang. "ah, ini bukan saatnya untuk bernostalgia. Pertunjukkannya akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi." Ayame mulai berseru panic seraya berjalan cepat dan Sakura hanya mengekor.

.

.

"sudah kuduga kau akan datang!" Karin tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura. Gadis itu menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Sakura. Ia masih sadar betul dengan _make up_ dan tatanan rambutnya, juga _dress_ biru pucat yang gadis itu kenakan. Dan Sakura dapat bernapas lega sekarang.

"Karin-_chan_, kita sudah harus bersiap di belakang panggung sekarang." Ayame memperingatkan sambil mengambil sebuah kotak _make up_ di atas meja rias Karin. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi kesal kakak perempuannya.

"aku tahu, aku tahu." Karin menyahut dengan nada sedikit kesal. "baiklah Sakura, kau tunggu di bangku penonton, oke?"

"eh?!" Sakura berseru kaget kearah Karin.

"sudah datang kesini apa tidak sia-sia jika tidak melihatku?" Karin bertanya dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"tapi _one-chan_, janjiku dengan Temari _senpai_—"

"ah, baiklah, baiklah." Karin memotong cepat dengan nada sedikit kesal. "aku mengerti. Kalau aku melarangmu, bisa-bisa Playboy tidak laku itu akan menceramahiku semalaman."

"Karin-_chan_." Ayame mulai memperingati Karin kembali. "ah, _gomenasai_, Sakura-_chan_, tapi aku harus menarik kakakmu."

Ah, kakak perempuannya begitu cantik hari ini. Tatanan rambutnya, _dress_ selutut biru pucatnya, juga sebuah kalung yang menghiasi lehernya. Sebuah _heels_ hitam dan _make up_ yang mempoles sempurna wajah cantik gadis itu. Sakura menatap kakak perempuannya dengan sebuah kebanggan dalam hatinya. Menatap betapa cantiknya kakak perempuannya. Dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai ungkapan rasa bangganya.

Karin dengan segara menyadari tatapan Sakura kepada dirinya. Dan detik selanjutnya, Karin memberikan sebuah tanda OK kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan mengikuti koridor di _backstage_. Gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan dan sesekali tersenyum sendiri—ia ingat betul betapa cantik kakak perempuannya. Gadis itu menatap ke bawah sedetik kemudian. Ah, ia ingat mimpi masa kecilnya. Saat itu debut pertama kali kakak perempuannya di sebuah majalah. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti kagum dengan penampilan perdana kakaknya itu. Dan terselip sebuah keingin, _gadis itu ingin seperti kakaknya_.

Tapi Sakura kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Gadis itu bukanlah seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantiknya. Ia juga bukan seorang yang bisa dengan mudahnya bergerak di depan kamera. Atau seorang gadis yang _fashion addict_. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa. Dengan gaya klasik dan kemampuan mengingat yang bisa diandalkan. Gadis itu tidak bisa sama sekali beraksi di depan orang banyak.

Dan gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri lorong panjang.

"Sakura-_chan_?!"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget begitu namanya di panggil. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya—menatap kearah sumber suara.

"aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sakura-_chan_ bisa disini!" si pemilik suara berkata dengan nada terkagum-kagum.

Dan Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang dari masa lalunya yang datang?_

_ Tuhan, bukankah janji harus selalu di tepati?_

"Mikoto-_basan_…" Sakura berbisik pelan—sangat pelan. Hingga wanita yang tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura itu tidak bisa mendengarnya sama sekali.

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bertemu dengan wanita itu di tempat seperti ini? Ah, sepertinya gadis itu melupakan sebuah fakta tentang Mikoto. Betapa Mikoto tergila-gila tentang _fashion_. Sedangkan wanita di depannya menatap Sakura penuh keceriaan.

"benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa menyenangkan!" Mikoto berkata dengan nada riang dan wajah yang cerah. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

"_ano…_"

"ah, benar juga! Karin juga model disini ya?!" Mikoto memotong dengan cepat perkataan Sakura. Seolah-olah mengerti apa yang akan di katakan Sakura selanjutnya. "Hinata juga, ia akan tampil sebentar lagi. Ah, benar juga, bukan saatnya untuk mengobrol. Ayo, kita harus duduk di kursi penonton kan?"

Mata Sakura membulat seketika.

Ah, nama itu. Sudah berapa lama gadis itu tidak melihat pemilik nama itu?

Belum sempat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya, Mikoto menarik cepat tangan Sakura dan gadis itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya mencoba mengikuti langkah dari Mikoto yang sangat cepat dan bersemangat.

.

.

"kau harus lihat rancangan dari Tayuya!"

Mikoto terus membisikan seluruh pengetahuannya tentang _fashion_ ke telinga Sakura. Wanita itu sangat luar biasa bersemangat membagikan ilmu _fashion_ kebanggaan miliknya kepada Sakura. Dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mencoba memahami seluruh perkataan Mikoto—meski banyak kata dan nama orang yang tidak ia ketahui. Tapi gadis itu mencoba memasang wajah mengerti dan hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil saat Mikoto mulai mengomentari sebuah pakaian.

"ah, itu Karin." Mikoto tersenyum kecil kearah panggung.

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa duduk mematung.

_Ya Tuhan, semoga _onee-chan_ tidak sadar…_

Dan mata itu saling bertemu.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku dan melambaikan tangannya—tanda kekikukan yang luar biasa, ke arah kakaknya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang—entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan ekspresi kakak perempuannya itu. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah yang kini sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya di atas _catwalk_ hanya bisa membalas Sakura dengan senyum tipis dan melirik dari ekor matanya. Bagiamana pun juga, gadis itu harus bersikap professional kan?

Dan saat Karin memutarkan badannya dan berjalan menuju _backstage_, Sakura langsung bernapas lega. Tapi jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak normal kembali. Ada rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya. Berani-beraninya ia datang setelah meminta diri untuk tidak hadir.

"ah, Hinata yang selanjutnya." Mikoto berbisik senang kearah Sakura.

Deg!

Rasanya seperti _rollercoaster_. Saat kau merasa sudah bisa membuka matamu setelah kau di putar balikkan tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, kau akan merasa terkejut setengah mati begitu menyadari bahwa masih ada tanjakan curam dan turunan yang bisa membuat jantungmu berhenti seketika. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak bisa tersenyum atau pun berkata-kata.

Ah, gadis itu—Hyuuga Hinata, temannya semasa SMA. Pacar pria itu semenjak SMA. Dan gadis pintar dengan segala kecantikan yang ia miliki. Harta dan bakat. Betapa bahagianya gadis itu.

Dan tata cahaya lampu mulai berubah seketika. Semua lampu sorot menyorotkan cahaya putih dan tertuju pada satu titik—pintu masuk model di panggung _catwalk_. Nada yang tadinya mengalun penuh semangat namun terkesan anggun berubah menjadi nada klasik yang mengharukan. Dan gadis itu menatap panggung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Ia ingat—meski pun samar-samar dan gadis itu tidak berkonsentrasi penuh pada perkataan Mikoto, rancangan baju terakhir adalah baju pengantin. Dan Hinata-lah modelnya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan anggun. Ada sebuket bunga di tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan semburat merah di pipinya. Gaun pengantin itu berwarna putih dengan sulaman bunga mawar putih di bagian bawa roknya. Semakin terkesan klasik dengan ekor gaun yang cukup panjang. Tapi bukan gaun itu yang membuat gadis itu begitu sempurna—melainkan dirinya sendiri. Aura yang gadis itu pancarkan luar biasa.

Ah, gadis itu. Maka tak salah bila pria itu pun memilih wanita itu.

Dan gadis itu hanya terdiam. Menatap gadis yang berjalan di atas panggung _catwalk_ dengan penuh ketakjuban. Apakah gadis itu dapat menyaingi gadis dengan keanggunan luar biasa itu?

Dan… mampukah ia, _memutuskan janjinya_?

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Mikoto menatap cemas kearah Sakura. Meski pun saat itu ruangan _fashion show_ itu sudah kosong—dan hanya Sakura, Mikoto dan beberapa petugas yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan yang ada, tapi Mikoto dapat menangkap perasaan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" Mikoto menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Ia cengkram erat pundak Sakura dan menatap cemas dengan membungkukkan badannya—mencoba mensetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi badan Sakura saat duduk.

Terdiam sesaat. Wanita itu memejamkan mata selama satu detik. Detik selanjutnya, wanita itu duduk kembali di samping Sakura.

Wanita itu menghela nafas kecil. "kecantikan, kekayaan, bakat dan kecerdasan bukanlah jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan '_apa yang kau sukai dari dia?_'. Kalau di pikir lebih lanjut, mungkin jawaban yang paling tepat adalah karena aku menghargai dirinya yang apa adanya."

Mikoto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kalian. Tapi aku harus meluruskan satu hal yang selama ini kau ketahui." Mikoto berkata tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam—mencoba mendengarkan. Meski hati gadis itu tidak siap sama sekali untuk mendengarkan. Meski pikiran gadis itu ingin menolak, tapi hatinya lebih condong untuk menerima.

"Awal mereka bersama bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Mereka bersama karena permintaan, bukan karena keinginan. Karena itu, mungkin—meski pun sedikit, aku yakin pasti itu ada, kau bisa menata ulang semuanya." Mikoto mencoba tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Tapi gadis itu menatap wanita dengan hati tulus itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya—seolah-olah mengerti apa maksud sang wanita. Seolah gadis itu mengerti, kenapa semua terjadi begitu kelabu baginya? Dan kenapa—di dunianya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya lah orang asing disana.

_Tidak, kumohon._

_ Jangan buat aku percaya lagi. Kumohon, tidak._

Dan detik selanjutnya, air mata gadis itu langsung pecah begitu saja. Mengalir melewati pipi dan jatuh dari dagunya ke bawah. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah benar, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya yang menginginkan pria itu.

Dan ia telah membuat kesalahan fatal.

Ah, ia kembali ingat dengan sebuah kalimat, _mulutmu harimaumu_. Bagaimana ia lupa dengan kalimat itu? Seandainya ia tidak menyerah hari itu, seandainya ia tetap memperjuangkan pria itu, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang ini? apakah semuanya akan sama?

_Bisakah takdir itu ia ubah? Bisakah? Jika seandainya ia mengubah takdirnya, bagaimana dengan janjinya?_

Wanita itu memeluk Sakura—lembut dan hangat. Membiarkan gadis itu terisak kecil dan dengan punggung yang sedikit bergetar. Gadis itu menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Tangisnya sudah pecah dan ia tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menangis dan ia melupakan segalanya. Yang ia hanya ingat adalah, betapa bodohnya ia di hari kelulusannya waktu itu.

_Lima tahun yang lalu…_

_TBC_

**GOMEN! (TT_TT)**

**Saya tahu chapter ini pasti mengecewakan banget****! Saya minta maaaaffff…. Karena keterbatasan waktu—ini adalah akibat dari banyaknya tugas dan aktivitas yang cukup padat di sekolah. Huwaa… sedih rasanya saat tahu bahwa saya hanya bisa memposting cerita ini dengan total kalimat 2.628! awalnya, saya pikir saya punya banyak waktu dan berencana untuk membuat chapter ini panjang, namun sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena keterbatasan waktu dan aktivitas yang cukup padat. Ah, iya, akibat dari aktivitas itu pula mungkin dalam jangka waktu satu hingga dua bulan ke depan, FF ini akan sedikit 'terhambat'. Saya mohon pengertiannya…**

**Maaf juga apabila terdapat typo, alur ancur, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, gomen neee…**

**Saya juga masih butuh banyak kritik dan saran yang membangun! ^_^ **

**Ah, iya… ada beberapa pertanyaan dari **_**reviewers**_**, betapa alurnya sangat luar biasa bertele-tele… gomen… (TT_TT) saya sengaja membuat alurnya sedikit bertele-tele karena memang jangan kaget apabila **_**readers**_** tidak menemukan klimaks dari cerita di masa ini. dan ada pula **_**reviewers**_** yang bertanya soal janji Sakura, kalau masalah itu… kalau saya cerita berarti bukan rahasia lagi dong? Hahaha…**

**Ah, soal perkerjaan Sasuke dan Hinata, ada juga yang bertanya soal itu. Saya kasih tahu disini aja ya, Sasuke itu pengusaha dan Hinata itu model.**

**Tipe penulisan saya di FF ini adalah, klimaks sudah selesai, silahkan menikmati jalan menuju **_**ending**_**.**** Untuk itu, tidak lengkap rasanya jika tidak mengulas bagian awal dan klimaks cerita. Maka daripada itu, beberapa chapter selanjutnya adalah masa lalu mereka. Ingat, awal dan klimaks ada di masa lalu mereka. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan… saya mohon maaf sekali apabila ini sangat mengecewakan saya juga sedih dan berfikir, kenapa FF ini cerita rumit banget ya? Hahaha…**

**Terima kasih kepada seluruh **_**readers**_**! Baik **_**silent readers**_** atau pun **_**reviewers**_** yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-**_**review**_** cerita aneh bin nyeleneh ini. arigatou neee… untuk yang nge-**_**following**_** dan **_**favorite**_** arigatouuuuu ne!**

**Ah, sekali lagi mohon maaf, di chapter ini saya tidak bisa membalas **_**review**_** satu-satu—ini adalah akibat dari menumpuknya tugas. T_T gomen ne… tapi sebagai gantinya, saya sebutkan satu-satu aja ya. Lain kali kalau ada waktu luang yang panjang dan tidak sibuk saya akan balas. Tapi kalau saya ingat… hahaha… maklumlah.**

_**Thanks to:**_

**Adryana Sisy, **Febri Feven, **Hanazono Yuri, **Hotaru Keiko, **Eysha 'CherryBlossom, **Parinza . Ananda .9, **Fiyui-chan,** K, **Kiyomizu Chieko, **Haruno Ishella, **Akira Fly No Login (arigatou gozaimasu untuk kritik dan sarannya, sekali lagi, saya mohon bantuannya untuk ke depannya.), **Saki Haru, **Ai**.

**Ada yang kelewat? Nama yang salah atau typo? Atau kesalahan lainnya. Gomen ne, jika terdapat hal itu. Selanjutnya, seperti biasa… **_**YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_onii-chan_!"

Gadis itu berteriak kecil sambil berjalan cepat—mencoba untuk berada satu langkah di belakang kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi pria berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan gadis itu dan gadis hanya bisa menatap sebal kakak laki-lakinya.

_Selalu saja begitu_.

Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, memandang sebal punggung kakak laki-lakinya yang berada empat meter di depan Sakura.

Liburan musim panas hari itu, gadis itu mencoba menyamai langkah kaki kakak laki-lakinya dan berjalan sejajar dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Langkah kakinya ia lebarkan dan wajahnya yang menatap lurus ke depan. Ah, gadis itu menatap punggung kakaknya dalam.

_Kenapa punggung laki-laki selalu terlihat keren?_

Dan sedetik kemudian, gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya. Lagipula, gadis itu sudah tahu tempat tujuan kakak laki-lakinya bukan? Untuk apa menyamakan langkah, apabila akhirnya kau akan sampai di tempat yang sama?

Gadis itu menatap langit. Biru cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan putih awan yang mempercantik langit. Ah, ia kalau ia menatap ke langit, ada satu orang yang selalu terlintas di dalam benak gadis itu.

Hari itu, ia ingat—ada seorang pria baik hati yang memberikannya _coat_ miliknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyukai hujan. Ia suka, saat hujan mengguyur kota dan gadis itu bisa bertemu dengan pria itu. Seandainya saja—seandainya, gadis itu tidak bertemu dengan pria itu di bawah guyuran hujan, akankah pertemuan itu menjadi sangat berarti bagi gadis itu?

"ah, _onii-chan_!" sadar bahwa kakak laki-lakinya—Sasori, sudah berada di depan gadis itu terlalu jauh, gadis itu langsung berlari kencang.

Ah, walau pun tempat akhir itu sama, apa salahnya jika kita sampai lebih dulu?

**Disclaimer & Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

Promise

_8 years ago_

_Summer_

Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, menyukai dan membenci liburan musim panas.

Adalah sifat turun temurun dari keluarga ayahnya bahwa setiap anak dari keluarga Haruno adalah seorang kutu buku—dan gadis berambut merah muda itu juga memiliki sifat itu. Tapi ia selalu kesal apabila rak buku pertama yang harus di kunjungi adalah buku pelajaran atau bahkan buku import yang bahkan judulnya saja gadis itu tidak tahu artinya. Gadis itu luar biasa menyukai komik.

Dan kakak laki-laki berambut merahnya sangat menyukai buku pelajaran tebal yang membingungkan. Dan hari ini, tujuannya datang ke toko buku bukanlah untuk mengambil seluruh komik di rak buku bagian komik, melainkan menjalankan titah ayahnya untuk membeli banyak buku pelajaran.

Dan diantara ketiga rambut merah di keluarganya, hanya Sasori yang paling tahu, hafal dan mengerti tentang buku pelajaran yang membosankan dan yang menyenangkan.

"semua menyebalkan." Gadis itu menggerutu kecil saat melewati rak buku bagian komik.

Sasori melirik dari ekor matanya. "ini. kau harus baca buku ini. ini buku ensiklopedia bergambar. Kurasa, kau bisa membacanya." Sasori berusaha bersikap tidak peduli dengan sikap adiknya yang satu ini. Sasori hanya menyodorkan sebuah ensiklopedia bergambar dengan sampul _hard cover_ kearah adiknya.

"_onii-chan_!" gadis itu menggerutu kecil—tahu bahwa setiap omongannya tidak di dengar sama sekali oleh kakaknya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau lupa perkataan ayah?" Sasori membalas dengan nada tajam berikutnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "aku tahu." Dengan berat hati, gadis itu mengambil dengan cepat buku yang di sodorkan kakaknya. Dengan cepat, gadis itu memasukkan buku itu ke dalam keranjang dan berjalan melewati kakaknya.

Ah, gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia menyesal dan merutukki dirinya berkali-kali. Kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan tiga nilai merah di ujiannya kemarin? Jika saja gadis itu bisa mendapatkan nilai yang seperti yang di miliki oleh kakak laki-laki atau kakak perempuannya, mungkin liburan musim panas gadis itu tidak akan semuram ini.

Begitu sadar, gadis itu sudah berada di sisi lain toko buku—bagian rak buku-buku import. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Keluar dari rak buku tebal pelajaran ia justru masuk ke dalam buku-buku import. Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, tidak terlalu baik dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Dan ia cukup membenci pelajaran itu. Dan saat ini, ia terjebak di dalam buku-buku tebal dengan judul dan isi buku yang berbahasa Inggris.

_Apa salahnya mencoba?_

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. Ia mengambil asal sebuah buku dengan _cover_ yang cukup menarik dan tidak bersampul plastik. Entah apa judulnya, ia langsung membalik buku dan membaca sinopsis kecil buku itu.

"_Nicholas Sparks_, arti dari judul itu Akan Kukenang Selalu—_A Walk To Remember_."

Gadis itu langsung memutar badannya cepat. Hampir saja jantungnya lepas dari dalam tubuhnya. Suara itu memang tidak terlalu kencang, tapi cukup bisa membuat orang sakit jantung dalam sepersekian detik.

"_onii_—"

Baru saja—baru saja, gadis itu akan berteriak kencang kearah seseorang yang telah mengagetkannya. Baru saja, gadis itu melayangkan pukulan kencangnya ke udara—dan terhenti di udara. Dan baru saja, ia menyadari siapa pria yang telah membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Ya Tuhan…" gadis itu membisik pelan. "kau…"

"_ohisashiburi_." Pria itu membisik dingin.

Gadis itu membeku—terdiam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah gadis itu lihat di depan matanya. Pria itu—pria yang memberikannya _coat_. Dan gadis itu tidak dapat berkutik saat pria itu mengambil pelan buku di tangan Sakura.

"kuambil. Tak masalah kan?"

Gadis itu terdiam—tidak dapat berkata-kata. Detik berikutnya—dengan gerak refleks, gadis itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang cukup aneh—ekspresi tidak percaya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu membalikkan badannya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Dan kembali, gadis itu melihat punggung pria itu. Ada rasa aneh yang terselip disana. Sebuah perasaan ketidakinginan dan tidak ingin menyadari bahwa pria itu pergi.

"_ano_…" gadis itu mencoba memanggil pria itu. Ah, ia lupa, ia tidak tahu nama pria itu kan?

Pria itu membalikkan setengah badannya. Menatap Sakura penuh ketidak pedulian.

"_coat_-mu…" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataan.

Saat itu—tanpa sengaja, gadis itu menatap dalam kearah mata kelam itu. Seperti tertarik ke dalam sebuah dunia dimana kau hanya bisa menemukan kehampaan, gadis itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mata kelam itu, begitu hitam dan dingin. Mata kelam itu, menarik gadis itu hingga ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"kita akan bertemu."

Kata-kata itu di dengar begitu saja oleh gadis itu.

Kata-kata itu, seperti sebuah janji. Menusuk dalam di ingatan Sakura dan sulit untuk di lepaskan. Kata-kata itu, begitu singkat namun memiliki makna yang sangat dalam.

"suatu hari waktunya akan tiba, kembalikan _coat_-ku."

Gadis itu terdiam. Kembali, ekspresi ketidakpercayaan itu muncul kembali di wajah gadis itu. Pria itu tersenyum. Meski pun tipis, tapi Sakura tahu betul, pria itu tersenyum.

.

.

"ah, Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?"

Mata Sakura melebar. Gadis itu menatap kakaknya tidak percaya. Pria yang berjalan sejajar dengan dirinya itu berkata dengan nada tidak peduli serta tidak menatap kearah gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu menyadari bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

"aku melihatnya—saat kau bertemu dengannya di bagian novel import. Wajahmu itu, benar-benar aneh. Bersemu merah dan kau membulatkan matamu." Sasori berkata sambil mempercepat langkahnya—berada satu langkah di depan Sakura.

"ah, _onii-chan_—"

"aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengannya. Tapi yang jelas, jika kau ingin mengejar laki-laki itu, hanya ada satu tempat tujuan kalau begitu." Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya—tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Pria itu membalikkan badannya. Menatap kearah Sakura dengan dua buah kantong plastik di masing-masing tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura, menatap penuh antusias kearah kakaknya—tatapan yang dalam dan yakin.

"Konoha Gakuen."

"e… EH!?"

.

.

_Spring_

"benar-benar sebuah keajaiban."

Ino mengomentari Sakura begitu Sakura memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Gadis berambut pirang itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Sakura. Sedangkan gadis yang sedang di tatap hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan berjalan mendahului Ino.

"kupikir niatmu untuk masuk sekolah khusus wanita Hanabi Gakuen sudah bulat, ternyata kau masih berminat juga dengan sekolah nomor satu se-Jepang ini." Ino mencoba untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. "ah, benar juga, aku ingin tahu, bagaimana bisa kau yang rangking di bawah seratus ini bisa masuk ke dalam Konoha Gakuen? Kau tahu sendiri kan, Konoha Gakuen itu sekolah nomor satu se-Jepang, dengan nilaimu di SMP, aku sangat yakin betul bahwa nilai itu tidak cukup. Jadi, katakan padaku."

Sakura menatap tidak tertarik kearah Ino. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya, menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap kearah Ino. "Sasori _nii-chan_ benar-benar menakutkan."

"eh?!" Ino membulatkan matanya—mengerti apa yang di maksud Sakura. "mana mungkin!"

Sakura melanjutkan langkah kecilnya kearah papan pengumuman. "kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku apabila _onii-chan_ mengajariku. Hampir tiap sore dan malam aku harus mengerjakan satu buku penuh soal. Dan setiap liburan, aku harus mendengarkan ceramahnya tentang pelajaran. Aku bisa gila lama-lama."

"eh… menyenangkannya!" Ino langsung membalas penuh keceriaan.

Sakura langsung melotot tidak percaya kearah Ino. "menyenangkan…?"

"iya, menyenangkan." Ino menegaskan. "kakak laki-lakimu itu sangat manis. Tiap hari bisa melihat dan mendengarkannya adalah suatu hal yang perlu di syukuri."

"Ino-_chan_…" Sakura berbisik pelan sambil menatap tajam kearah Ino.

"ah, lupakan soal itu! Lihat, lihat… Pangeran Sekolah datang!" Ino mencengkram pelan bahu Sakura dan membalikkan badan gadis itu sedetik kemudian.

Dan mata gadis itu membulat. Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke, dengan_ sweater_ abu-abu, kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya.

Mata itu kembali menarik gadis itu. Masuk, terus, dan hilang dalam kegelapan mata itu. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, pipi itu langsung berubah merah. Ah, perjuangan memang tidak bisa di bohongi. Dan perjuangan gadis itu untuk sampai kesini adalah hal yang luar biasa—karena hanya ada satu alasan gadis itu berjuang, pria itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" gadis itu berbisik pelan.

Dan seolah seperti mantra sihir, pria itu menatap kearah gadis itu.

.

.

Sakura menatap kearah luar jendela.

Hari itu, hari pertamanya masuk. Dan gadis itu tidak dapat memberanikan dirinya untuk maju ke depan pria itu—meski pria itu tahu betul bahwa di depan matanya ada gadis itu. Gadis itu kembali menatap kearah tasnya—ada sebuah _coat_ milik pria itu yang sengaja ia bawa di dalam tas itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menghela nafas.

_Sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat penakut seperti ini?_

Dan sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya. Ada satu hal yang ia sesalkan saat ini, tidak satu pun diantara semua murid yang berada di kelas ini yang ia kenal. Baik Ino maupun pria itu, semuanya berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Ah, gadis itu. Haruskah ia menemui pria itu di jam istirahat nanti?

.

.

Tidak sengaja.

Gadis itu awalnya hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pemandangan sekitar sekolah jika ia melihatnya dari _rooftop_, tapi hal yang tidak ia sangka selanjutnya adalah, pria itu ada disana. Menatap sendu kearah depan dan berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Dan gadis itu luar biasa terkejut. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat ia melihat punggung itu.

_Rasanya saat kau melihat punggung itu, kau seperti ingin memanggil kencang punggung itu_.

"_ano_…" berbisik—suara gadis itu lebih mirip bisikan daripada panggilan.

Gugup, hanya itu satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Entah kenapa, di musim semi yang hangat ini, tangannya berubah menjadi dingin. Dan entah kenapa pula, kaki gadis itu sangat sulit di gerakan sesuai dengan instruksi pikirannya.

"kau juga suka pemandangan dari atas ini?"

"eh?" Sakura membalas pelan. "ah, _ano_…"

Gadis itu terdiam sedetik kemudian. Entah kenapa, ia begitu ragu menjawab. "kupikir, aku suka."

Pria itu hangat.

Meski pun ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia pria dingin yang baik hati, tapi sebenarnya—untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu sadar, pria itu sangat hangat dengan caranya. Pria itu baik hati dengan cara. Dan entah kenapa, hati itu berkata dengan sendiri, seperti sebuah bisikan yang dapat membuat Sakura bergidik tidak percaya. _Pria itu mencintai seseorang dengan caranya_.

"Sasuke-_kun_," gadis itu memanggil pria itu dengan sendirinya.

Pria itu membalikkan setengah badannya. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangannya seperti biasa. Dan gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

"_coat_-mu. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak mengembalikkan _coat_-mu. Dan lagipula, apa kau tidak masalah memijamkan _coat_ kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?"

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan membalikkan badannya kembali dan menatap lurus kearah langit. "untukmu saja. Jaga _coat_ itu baik-baik, itu _coat_ kesayanganku."

Ah, apakah gadis itu terlalu banyak berharap?

Meski pun begitu, bolehkan ia _menyukai pria itu_?

Sakura menatap tidak percaya kearah punggung pria itu. Pipinya bersemu merah, jantung yang berdebar kencang juga ada hasrat terpendam yang sulit di jelaskan. Entah kenapa, semua begitu terasa seperti cerita yang ada di drama televisi.

"_ha… hai_!"

.

.

"I… Ino-_chan_…"

Ino menatap kearah sumber suara—pintu kelasnya. Di ambang pintu, ada Sakura yang sedang mengenggam erat kedua tangannya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan dari nada bicaranya, ada kegugupan disana. Ino menatap heran kearah Sakura. Gadis itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ada depan gadis itu?

"ah, aku permisi dulu teman-teman." Ino tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya—meninggalkan ketiga teman barunya yang kini asyik mengobrol.

Dengan cepat, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino begitu merasa jarak diantara mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Dan Ino hanya pasrah begitu Sakura manarik lengannya. Gadis itu tidak melihat kearah Ino, tapi dari belakang pun, Ino yakin betul bahwa pipi gadis itu bersemu sangat merah.

_Ah, gadis itu sudah dewasa rupanya._

Ino tersenyum tipis. Waktu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa terasa gerbang baru sudah terbuka di depan.

Dan gadis itu berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi. Ino masih menatap heran kearah Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu mengatur nafasnya yang cukup tersenggal-senggal. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Gadis itu selama beberapa detik hanya diam bahkan setelah nafasnya sudah teratur kembali.

Menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak ingin memulai topik, Ino hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"

"_ano_…" Sakura membalikkan badannya. Dan bingo! Wajah gadis itu sudah luar biasa merah padam. "aku… sepertinya—aku, jatuh cinta."

Dan Ino hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya kearah Sakura. Ia tahu—sangat tahu dan benar, bahwa tebakannya benar. Tapi entah kenapa, Ino masih sangat terkejut meski pun ia berhasil menebak ekspresi gadis itu.

"bagaimana ini… Ino-_chan_!?" Sakura sedikit memekik kecil dengan nada panik. "aku.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Ino-_chan_…" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan badan Ino kecil dan menatap panik kearah Ino.

Dan Ino semakin tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Sakura. "apanya yang bagaimana?"

"huwaaa…" gadis itu berteriak kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya. "bagaimana ini!?"

"eh…?" Ino semakin menatap heran kearah Sakura. "bukankah itu bagus… Sakura-_chan_?"

"aaaa…Ino-_chan_!" gadis itu semakin merengek—menguncang-guncangkan badan Ino kembali lalu mengacak kembali rambutnya. "aku benar-benar bingung!"

"_ano_…" Ino tidak melanjutkan kembali perkataannya—melihat reaksi Sakura yang terlalu berlebihan, Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis itu tenang kembali. Adalah hal yang percuma menasehati Sakura di kala gadis itu dalam suasana hati yang seperti ini.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Ino memanggil pelan Sakura—mencoba membujuk Sakura agar tenang. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap dalam reaksi yang sama—mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya dan berteriak kecil tidak jelas.

"Sakura…" Ino jelas tahu bahwa panggilannya tidak di dengar Sakura sama sekali.

"Sakura!" Ino memekik kecil—tapi gadis yang di panggil masih sama saja.

"Sakura!" Ino menaikkan nadanya. Dan rengekkan gadis itu semakin meninggi.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal. Memang adalah hal yang percuma memanggil Sakura dengan nada lembut atau berteriak jika gadis itu dalam suasana yang seperti ini. dan Ino tahu betul, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan rengekkan gadis itu yang sudah menjadi-jadi.

Satu, dua, tiga. Ino sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesalnya.

"WOI! SAKURA!" Ino langsung berteriak kencang—memegang erat bahu Sakura dan gadis itu menatap aneh kearah Ino. Dan beberapa orang yang sedang melewati halaman belakang sekolah hanya bisa menatap terkejut kearah Ino.

"Ino-_chan_…" Sakura berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

"eh…" seakan tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, gadis itu langsung tertunduk malu. "_gomenasai_…" Ino berkata dengan nada lembut dan senyum kikuk—sembari sedikit menunduk kearah beberapa orang yang menatapnya. Dan orang-orang yang menatap Ino kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisa kau tenang?" Ino menggeratkan cengkramannya di bahu Sakura dan tersenyum penuh kemarahan kearah Sakura.

Sakura langsung menelan ludahnya. "ba… baik."

"jadi siapa yang kau suka?" Ino melepas cengkramannya dan menatap Sakura dengan sedikit kekesalan. "jangan membuang-buang waktu, cepat katakan."

"itu…" Sakura menunduk malu.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan buat aku malu lagi ya." Ino tersenyum penuh kekesalan kearah Sakura. Gadis itu mengepal tangannya kuat dan menunjukkannya kearah Sakura.

"baik," gadis itu membalas cepat dengan nada gugup. "_ano…_ seorang pria—satu angkatan dengan kita dan namanya," gadis itu jeda sesaat.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura berkata dengan nada pelan dan membuang mukanya kearah lain—tidak ingin Ino melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

Ino membulatkan matanya. _Tidak mungkin…_

"Uchiha Sasuke? Maksudmu—"

"ah, itu… iya. Yang kau sebut sebagai pangeran sekolah tadi pagi." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"tapi," Ino menahan kata selanjutnya. Ia masih menatap tidak percaya kearah Sakura. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia membulatkan tekadnya. "kau sudah tahu tentang status pria itu kan?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab—gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan kata-kata kiasan yang selanjutkan akan gadis itu ucapkan. "aku tahu."

"lalu?" Ino menuntut balasan.

"aku tahu, Ino-_chan_. Tapi, aku juga tidak mengerti. Padahal, aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa pria itu sudah punya kekasih." Sakura berkata dengan nada menyesal. "saat tahu bahwa namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku langsung mencari tahu soal dirinya di internet, dan… aku menemukan kenyataannya—ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku akan—"

"Sakura-_chan_, bukannya aku ingin memintamu untuk menyerah dengan perasaanmu, tapi kurasa… adalah hal yang tidak mungkin untuk menunggunya." Ino langsung memotong cepat perkataan Sakura. "selama ini keuarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Mereka dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan yang sulit akur. Tapi akhirnya—setelah sekian generasi bermusuhan, keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha akhirnya akur dengan adanya hubungan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan mereka saling mencintai—maksudku, bukan karena mereka di jodohkan atau bagaimana, tapi itu murni keputusan mereka."

Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu tahu, tahu betul tentang kenyataan itu.

"dan kurasa ada lebih baiknya kau—"

"Ino-_chan_," Sakura memanggil Ino pelan. Gadis yang di panggil terdiam—menatap dalam kearah Sakura.

Dan bahu gadis berambut merah muda itu begretar kecil. Mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi, Ino langsung mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Sakura—memeluknya hangat dan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Setetes demi setetes, gadis itu terisak kecil dan membalas pelukan hangat Ino.

"aku tidak ingin menyerah." Sakura berbisik pelan. "kalau aku menyerah, pria itu juga akan menyerah kan?"

"Sakura-_chan_." Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kumohon Ino, sekali ini saja."

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam sesaat. "aku hanya bisa melihatmu kalau begitu."

.

.

"ah, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis berambut _indigo_ tua itu tersenyum senang tatkala melihat seorang pria masuk dari pintu kamarnya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, menutup kembali pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju kasur gadis itu. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku di sebelah kasur tempat gadis itu berbaring dan menyenderkan punggungnya di papan kasur.

"bagaimana upacara penerimaan murid barunya?"

Pria itu kembali tersenyum simpul. "cukup membosankan."

Hinata—gadis itu, tersenyum lebar kearah pria itu. "kuharap aku bisa datang. Ah, iya, bagaimana dengan kelasmu? E-mailmu soal dimana kelasku juga sudah kuterima, terima kasih atas infonya."

"seperti biasa?" pria itu membuat pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan.

"ah, Sasuke-_kun_!"Hinata memukul pelan bahu pria itu. "pasti sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya, alergiku tidak mengijinkanku untuk masuk di hari pertama. Kuharap besok keadaanku sudah lebih baik dan bisa pergi ke sekolah."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "jangan memaksakan dirimu. Pasti akan menyusahkan kalau aku menggendongmu, kau kan berat."

"benarkah?" gadis itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke. Matanya membulat dan pipinya bersemu merah. "Ya Tuhan! Pasti berat badanku bertambah!"

Dan Sasuke kembali terkekeh. "aku hanya bercanda, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam sebentar. "Sasuke-_kun_!" dengan segera, Hinata melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kearah Sasuke

"maaf, maaf." Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil menghindari pukulan demi pukulan Hinata.

"lalu, lalu, bagaimana Konoha Gakuen itu? Ah, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali kutanyakan!" Hinata menghentikan pukulannya dan kembari menyederkan punggungnya di papan kasur.

"hm?"

"adakah seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu disana?"

Sasuke terdiam. Untuk sesaat pria itu merasa bahwa gadis itu menyadari sesuatu darinya. Untuk sedetik saja, pria itu teringat akan bayangan seorang gadis—yang ia temui di sekolah, di atas _rooftop_. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu merasa gugup untuk pertanyaan sesepele ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan pria itu, Hinata menatap khawatir kearah pria itu. "adakah?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik. "ada—kurasa."

"benarkah?" Hinata menatap senang kearah Sasuke. "syukurlah, kupikir kau tidak akan punya teman di SMA."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam—dan detik selanjutnya, gadis itu mengerti pikiran Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung terdiam dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada _bed cover_ yang menyelimuti kakinya. Gadis itu menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya.

"teman ya?" Sasuke bergumam dingin. "entahlah."

Hinata terdiam—tertunduk kecil. Dan aura ruangan itu berubah—menjadi kelabu dan terkesan suram.

.

.

"aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa masuk kesana." Sasuke bergumam kecil kepada seseorang yang ia telepon.

Ia duduk terdiam sambil menatap sendu kearah langit. Saat itu, ia tengah berada di balkon rumahnya, di malam penuh bintang dengan angin yang berhembus pelan. Saat itu, tatapan matanya seolah-olah penuh penyesalan—dan permintaan maaf yang tidak tersampaikan. Dan pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya kecil.

"luar biasa kan?" pria di seberang itu membalas penuh keceriaan.

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke, terdiam selama beberapa detik. "semakin lama aku jadi semakin ragu." Pria itu bergumam kecil. "ini benar-benar salahmu. Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu waktu itu."

"hahaha…" pria itu semakin tertawa riang. "bukankah dia luar biasa? Bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa goyah hanya dalam beberapa detik. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya soal dia bukan? Ah, iya… bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul lagi di Kyoto?"

Sasuke itu terdiam sejenak. "jangan ajak dia lagi kalau begitu."

"aku tidak janji." Jawab pria itu dengan nada riang. "jadi, kita akan berkumpul lagi di Kyoto bersama _aniki_-mu?"

"kuharap." Jawab Sasuke. "kau tahu kan, setelah ia keluar dari Uchiha Corporation, aku cukup kerepotan dengan ulahnya itu. Dan kurasa, _baka aniki_ itu juga sedang sibuk dengan pengembangan perusahaan miliknya."

Pria di seberang terdiam sebentar. "kau benar." Ada nada keseriusan disana. "ah, ngomong-ngomong soal gadis itu, kau bertemu dengannya di sekolah kan? Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Pria itu menghela nafas kecil. "tidak."

"oh, ayolah Uchiha Sasuke." Pria di seberang itu berkata dengan nada sedikit merengek. "hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk ini."

"tidak." Pria itu membalas cepat dengan tekad bulat di ucapannya. "kau ingin aku menjadi pria jahat, ya?!"

Pria di seberang terdiam sebentar. "ah, kau benar. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku seperti… menghasutmu untuk meninggalkan wanita yang kau sayangi."

Pria itu terdiam sebentar—mencoba merasakan betapa menusuknya angin malam dan betapa indahnya bintang di tengah kelamnya malam. Mendongkak kearah langit dan mencoba mencari tahu rahasia Tuhan—untuk apa dirinya di ciptakan?

"ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa permintaanmu?" pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke, berkata dengan nada dingin dan datar.

.

.

"_ohayou_!" Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan pundak Ino.

"_ohayou_." Jawab Ino pelan.

Sakura dengan segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ino. Mereka berdua berjalan di _trotoar_ menuju sekolah dan Sakura langsung menatap Ino dengan pandangan heran. Ada raut kekesalan di wajah Ino.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menatap Sakura sedetik kemudian. "tidak. Kau harus tahu _hot news_ pagi ini yang kudapatkan dari seseorang di kelasku."

"hm? Apa itu?"

Sedetik kemudian, Ino langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku _blazer_-nya dan menunjukka layarnya di depan muka Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menjauh beberapa centi saat layar ponsel Ino hampir menyentuh hidungnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata akan masuk ke sekolah hari ini! Dan tebak, ia sekelas denganku! Bisa-bisa kecantikanku ini tersaingi oleh dirinya!"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Detik selanjutnya, ia menatap lekat-lekat kearah layar ponsel Ino, ada sebuah e-mail dan gambar disana—seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis dengan pakaian khas musim panas. Dan Sakura langsung bisa mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Ada perasaan aneh yang terselip di hatinya sekarang. Perasaan kecewa dan tidak terima saat melihat betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sakura marah pagi ini. entah kenapa, saat menyadari bahwa kekasih pria itu sangat cantik, gadis itu merasa takut dan marah menjadi satu di hatinya.

"lihat, lihat." Ino menarik ponselnya dan kembali berkata dengan nada kesal. "gadis itu sudah datang rupanya."

Sakura menatap kearah tatapan Ino. Ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah sekarang. Beberapa murid mengelilingi dan membisik pelan satu sama lain sambil menatap kagum kearah mobil itu. Sedetik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka—seorang gadis berambut panjang keluar dengan senyum tipis, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan sedetik kemudian, mata Sakura langsung membulat.

Pria itu juga keluar, dari mobil yang sama dengan gadis itu.

_Meskipun aku sudah tahu kenyataan yang terjadi, tapi entah kenapa, kenyataan itu begitu memilukan untukku._

.

.

Sakura menatap kosong kearah buku pelajarannya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kesal dan kembali mengambil buku tebal dari dalam tasnya—sebuah buku pelajaran.

Pada jam itu seharusnya gadis itu sudah bisa pulang ke rumah. Pada jam itu, seharusnya gadis itu tersenyum riang memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di rumahnya. Tapi pada jam itu, gadis itu menatap kesal kearah bukunya dan terus mengolok-olok dirinya. Dan gadis itu hanya terdiam diri di dalam kelasnya—duduk diatas bangkunya dan menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sedih.

Betapa bodohnya gadis itu.

Meski sudah di jelaskan hampir tiga kali, gadis itu tidak dapat mengerti sebuah materi pelajaran yang cukup mudah untuk anak lain di kelasnya. Meski pun guru mata pelajaran itu sudah sangat luar biasa sabar menjawab setiap pertanyaan kebingungan Sakura, gadis itu tetap tidak bisa mengerti satu pun hal yang di jelaskan.

_Terletak dimana kesalahan?_

Gadis itu terdiam dan menghela nafas. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu mengambil buku pelajaran tebalnya dan membalikkan halaman demi halaman—membacanya dengan teliti dan mencoba memahaminya.

"tidak pulang?"

Merasa bahwa ada yang menggeser pintu dan seseorang berkata kepada dirinya, Sakura langsung memutar kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dan mata gadis itu langsung membulat seketika. _Ya Tuhan!_

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke, masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan kearah Sakura. Gadis itu langsung terdiam seketika. Gugup, debaran itu tidak bisa di hentikan. Ada rasa takut disana. Takut bahwa pria itu mengetahui kebodohan gadis itu.

"ah, rupanya kau belajar ya?" pria itu menarik kursi di depan meja Sakura—duduk disana dan bertopang dagu seraya menatap lurus kearah Sakura. "aku tidak tahu kalau kau serajin ini."

"eh?" gadis itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ada rasa percaya diri yang timbul disana. Sebuah imajinasi tentang pria itu memenuhi pikirannya begitu saja. Ucapan ambigu dari pria itu seolah harapan di tengah keputus asaan. Seperti air, mengalir—terus mengalir, hingga sampai kepada seseorang yang tengah kehausan.

Pria itu, kata-katanya seperti mantra sihir yang membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah dalam hitungan detik.

"kupikir kau gadis bodoh yang hanya memikirkan komik saja." Pria itu melanjutkan kata-kata.

Dalam detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menelan ludahnya kasar. "ha-ha-ha…" gadis itu tertawa hambar. Perkataan pria itu benar-benar seperti pujian sekaligus kenyataan yang tak perlu untuk di bahas. Seperti anak panah yang menusuk tepat sasaran kearah lawan, gadis itu hanya tertawa hambar sekaligus mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"berapa kali kau membaca buku itu?" pria itu mengganti topik obrolan.

Gadis itu awalnya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas, tapi pada akhirnya, mulutnya hanya bisa melontarkan kata sejujurnya. "hampir lima kali."

"dan kau masih tidak mengerti?" pria itu berkata seolah-olah sedang melanjutkan ucapan gadis itu.

Dan Sakura hanya terdiam menunduk kesal sekaligus malu. Semuanya benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"dimana tempat lesmu?"

"aku tidak les." Jawab gadis itu seadanya sambil mencoba membagi konsentrasi antara menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dan membaca ulang sekaligus memahami isi buku tebal yang ada di hadapannya.

"dimana SMP-mu?"

"SMP swasta Yamauchi."

"bukankah sekolah itu untuk anak-anak dengan kepintaran yang biasa saja?"

Sakura mengepal erat tangannya—wujud kekesalan luar biasanya terhadap pria itu. "maaf ya, otakku memang tidak cukup untuk masuk ke SMP Konoha. Dan aku juga tidak les dimana pun, aku juga minta maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi bukan aku yang ingin mengganggumu."

"sudah berapa novel berbahasa asing yang sudah selesai kau baca?" pria itu tidak mempedulikan nada kasar dan kesal dari Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum penuh menahan amarah kearah pria itu. "tahu arti judulnya saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membaca novel berbahasa asing sampai selesai?"

"aa, pantas saja. Otakmu benar-benar seadanya."

Entah kenapa, semua jawaban dari pria itu seperti umpatan bagi gadis itu. Dan entah mengapa pula, setiap kata yang di lontarkan pria itu hanya bisa membuat gadis itu marah dan rasanya ingin melempar semua benda kearah pria itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, gadis itu merasakan bahwa kegugupan itu hilang dengan sendirinya.

"kalau kau pikir bisa menyelesaikan soal itu dengan rumus itu, maka kau salah besar." Pria itu berkata dengan nada datar.

Sakura menatap kesal kearah pria itu. "kau kan sudah bilang padaku, otakku ini benar-benar seadanya. Jadi semua soal yang kukerjakan juga seadanya." Gadis itu mencoba menahan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat—menatap dalam kearah gadis itu. Meski pun pria itu mengejek gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa—rasanya, memang pria itu sengaja melakukan hal itu. Dan detik selanjutnya, Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kelamnya mata itu. Memang betul gadis itu berhasil melupakan kegugupannya, tapi ada debaran yang tidak bisa di hentikan saat gadis itu menatap mata pria itu.

Sakura tertunduk kemudian—mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah padam.

"untuk soal ini, kau harus memakai rumus ini. Soal yang ini juga sama. Kecuali untuk soal ini, kau bisa pakai rumus ini. Pada dasarnya, rumus ini sebenarnya satu, hanya saja kau harus perlu merubahnya sedikit." Pria itu mengambil pensil yang terdapat di dalam kotak pensil Sakura, mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang sengaja Sakura gunakan untuk mencoret-coret dan menuliskan sebuah rumus di bagian kosong kertas itu.

Sakura menatap kearah kertas yang di gunakan pria itu sebagai media untuk menjelaskan. Gadis itu hanya menggangguk mengerti dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan pria itu. Dan pria itu terus menjelaskan hingga bagian terkecil sekali pun.

Saat sadar, Sakura hanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Semua soal yang dianggap Sakura rumit kini hanya seperti soal anak SD yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dan pria itu hanya menatap Sakura datar.

"luar biasa!" gadis itu berseru kecil. "kau benar-benar cerdas, Sasuke-_kun_!" gadis itu berseru riang sambil menunjukkan hasil perhitungannya yang benar pada Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sembari menatap senang kearah bukunya.

"aku benar-benar berterima kasih! Kalau bukan Sasuke-_kun_, mungkin aku masih kebingungan sampai sekarang!" gadis itu tersenyum lebar kearah pria itu.

Dan pria itu hanya terdiam, menatap Sakura lembut dan tersenyum tipis.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya dan pria itu tidak memiliki jarak satu centi pun. Seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal dan mengetahui satu sama lain. Seolah-olah, mereka ada sepasang kekasih yang memang di takdirkan.

Ah, apakah gadis itu terlalu berharap?

Atau… apakah ini hanyalah sebuah kebaikan yang biasa pria itu tampilkan kepada orang lain?

"Sasuke-_kun_," gadis itu memanggil pelan pria itu.

"hm?"

"kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" gadis itu bertanya—dengan nada lembut juga peasaran. Dengan tatapan datar penuh kesedihan.

Dan pria itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Tidak berbicara juga tidak membalas apapun. Sedangkan gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, menatap penuh dengan kesedihan dan harapan.

Ah, bukankah pria itu sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa?

Pria itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Menusuk, tatapan yang di tunjukkan kepada pria itu sangatlah menusuk. Ada rasa ngilu yang menjalar perlahan-lahan di hatinya. Semua perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya terasa berat begitu saja. Pertanyaan itu, sebuah pertanyaan yang pria itu sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Dan pria itu tidak dapat membohongi tatapan sedih dan harapan gadis itu.

Pria itu kembali terdiam untuk beberapa detik setelah menelan seluruh kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan. Untuk apa dia membantu gadis itu selama ini?

"mungkin," pria itu terdiam dalam beberapa detik—membuat jeda yang dapat membuat jantung gadis itu tidak dapat tenang. Dan pria itu membuang mukanya kearah jendela. "karena kau gadis yang sangat menarik untukku."

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya—tidak percaya.

_TBC…_

.

.

.

**Holla Minnaaaa…! **

**Dengan lebih dari 4000 kata dan 22 halaman dengan **_**line spacing**_** 1,5 saya kembali, saya tahu... ini luar biasa lama -_- Hahaha…**

**Sebelumnya, saya meminta mohon maaf sebesarnya apabila terjadi kesalahan, baik itu **_**typo**_**, alurnya lambat banget juga yang lainnya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!**

**Ah, iya… di **_**chapter**_** 4 kemarin ada banyak komentar (Sekitar 3 sampai 4 komentar) yang bilang bahwa cerita ini bertele-tele, alurnya terlalu lambat dan lain sebagainya. Entah kenapa, saya kecewa sekaligus bangga soal itu (loh?). dari awal saya memang sengaja memperlambat alurnya, karena nanti akhirnya akan cukup cepat. Tapi, saya juga sangat menyesal karena keputusan saya ini membuat banyak **_**readers**_** kecewa. Huwwaaa… **_**GOMENASAI!**_

**Ah, iya… **_**chapter**_** depan masih soal masa lalu mereka. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua chapter lagi. **** jadi mohon kesabarannya. Dan ****mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila alur masih sangat lambat****. ****Ini masih menjadi kelemahan utama saya****, saya sedang mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, dan saya rasa perlu waktu untuk itu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya soal ini. **** mungkin ada yang punya solusi untuk ini? hehehe…**

**Saya juga sangat senang saat melihat **_**reviewers**_** sudah banyak bervariasi(?) namanya. Huwaa.. **_**arigatou neee~**_** untuk yang nge-**_**follow**_** dan **_**favorite**_** ini FF, makasihhhh! Untuk **_**silent readers**_** juga, **_**arigatouuu**_

**Seperti biasa, saya masih perlu kritik dan saran dari para **_**readers**_** sekalian. Bagaimana pun juga saya masih banyak kelemahan dalam dunia tulis-menulis. **

**Oh, iya… sebelum ditanyakan, pasti bakal ada yang mikir, kok Mikoto bilang A si Ino bilang B? hahaha… rahasia dong~ sama seperti janji Sakura ke Sasuke, itu masih rahasia, soalnya kalau di kasih tahu sekarang, ceritanya selesai dong. Hahaha… siapakah yang menelpon Sasuke? Chapter selanjutnya akan di jelaskan (kalau saya ingat, lagi-lagi… hahaha). Kok di FF ini banyak rahasia-rahasiaan sih? Itulah hal yang paling saya suka dari film Hollywood yang **_**twist**_** ending. Hahaha… alurnya bertele-tele! Hyaaa… maaf! Ini memang kelemahan saya…. (TT _ TT)**

**Nah, nah… sekarang saatnya saya balas **_**review**_**.**

**Adryana Sisy : (chapter 3) **terima kasih sudah baca dan me-_review_ FF ini sebelumnya~ wah… kalau saya kasih tahu soal janji nanti ceritanya jadi nggak seru dong? Hahaha… xD disini ada cerita dari sudut Sasuke, semoga puas ya~

**Febri Feven : (chapter 3) **terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini, ini udah _update_ semoga puas ya~

**(chapter 4)** hyaa… dapet _review_ lagi dari Febri-_chan_! Hahaha… kalau boleh jujur, Febri-_chan_ ini salah satu dari sekian banyak nama _reviewers_ yang saya hafal namanya. Hahaha… saya nggak bisa banyak komen, tapi terima kasih yaa…

**Hotaru Keiko : (Chapter 3) **ini udah _update_~ terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ ya! Ini lagi bagian masa lalunya, ada atau nggaknya… ngg… rahasia! Hahaha… semoga senang dengan chapter ini yaaa…

**(chapter 4)** hahaha… Mikoto memang penegrtian disini. Soalnya, di komik dia memang tipe pengertian serta lembut kan? Ahhaha… cukup sulit sebenernya membuat karakter Mikoto di FF ini, jadi ya… Mikoto di FF ini agak menyimpang dari sifat aslinya, hahaha… terima kasih ya, sudah me-_review_ kembali FF ini~~

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : (chapter 3) **wah, sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini~ entah kenapa, saya merasa ini _review_ Eysha-_chan_ yang paling panjang. Hahaha… untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, jawabannya adalah… nanti saya ceritakan (loh?). hahaha… xD Eysha-_chan_ ini benar-benar peka soal garis merah cerita ya! Hahaha… tapi masalah pernikahan itu beda. Hahaha… kalau saya ingat, di _chapter_ selanjutnya soal pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Semoga _chapter_ ini memuaskan yaa~~ ^ ^

**(chapter 4)** saya sudah nggak bisa komen lagi, hahaha… ini sudah _update_! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!

**Parinza . Ananda .9 : (chapter 3) **terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! ah, iya.. sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf, seharusnya nama titik di dalam nama Parinza-_chan_ itu kan nyambung ya, alias nggak ada spasi, tapi setiap saya ngetiknya begitu, yang ada 9-nya doang, namanya nggak ada. Karena itu, biar ada namanya saya kasih spasi. Jadi, mohon maaf ya… ^ ^ semoga senang dengan _chapter_ ini~

**Fiyui-chan : (chapter 3) **terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini ya! Hayo… hayo, tebakan Fiyui-_chan_ benar atau nggak ya? Hahaha… jangan kepikiran soal FF ini, pikirkanlah masa depanmu (sesi ceramah dimulai…) hahaha… saya memang cerewet, hahaha… terima kasih loh sudah membaca FF ini, ada banyak tebakan soal kelanjutan FF ini dari Fiyui-_chan_, hahaha… tapi tetap, benar atau tidaknya ada di kelanjutan FF ini. hahaha…

**K : (chapter 3)** terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini~ wah, jangan bikin Hinata sengsara lah, nanti saya kena _rasengan_-nya Naruto lagi. Hahaha… saya nggak nganggap ini _flame_ kok! Malah kata saya, 'boleh juga ini ide.' Hahaha… semoga puas dan senang dengan _chapter_ ini yaaa…

**Kiyomizu Chieko : (chapter 3)** terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF iniii~ ini sudah _update_, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Hahaha… terima kasih~

**Haruno Ishella : (chapter 3) **terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini sebelumnya~ ^ ^ huwaa… kalau saya nyiksa Hinata nanti saya kena marah Naruto. Hahaha… ah, iya… kalau di pikir-pikir kenapa begitu juga ya? Saya juga nggak tahu, hahaha… tapi memang (mungkin, ini hanya pikiran saja aja ya!) karena di komik sendiri pada awal-awalnya Sakura adalah pihak rapuh disana, tapi seiring dewasanya usia, dia jadi wanita yang kuat. Hahaha… semoga senang dengan _chapter_ ini ya!

**Akira Fly No Login : (chapter 3)** huwaa… sekali lagi, _domo arogatou gozaimasu_! Saya sangat merasa berterima kasih karena Akira-_san_ mau mengkritik FF ini! senangnya… saya nggak bisa banyak komen, saya benar-benar terharu sama _review_ yang satu ini. untuk selanjutnya, mohon bantuannya!

**Saki Haru : (chapter 3)** terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! huwaa… saya senang, sangat senang karena ada yang mengkritik dan memberi saran untuk FF ini! _arogatou gozaimasu_! Saya mungkin nggak bisa komen apa-apa, tapi yang jelas, terima kasih banyak! ^o^ semoga senang dengan _chapter_ ini yaaa…

**Ai : (chapter 3)** terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! huwaa… masalah _summary_ ya? Hahaha… itu nanti akan di jelaskan di _chapter_ terakhir. Hahaha… terima kasih banyak ya!

**Shizu F : (chapter 4)** terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! ( ^ _ ^ ) huwaa… kalau boleh jujur, saya itu sebenarnya nggak bisa bedain yang nama _flame_ sama kritik (ini beneran jujur loh!). yang saya tahu, bagaimana seseorang menyampaikan kritik itu beda-beda, ada yang sopan ada juga yang pedas, jadi ya… saya memaklumi aja, karena terkadang kritikan pedas juga bisa menambah semangat. Hahaha… tapi memang chapter 4 itu memang pendek sih, hanya sekitar 2200 kata, hahaha… jadi memang ya, ada salah saya juga. Hehehe… ah, terima kasih banyak karena sudah me-_review_ ya! Semoga dengan _chapter_ ini bisa mengobati rasa kecewa Shizu-_chan_! Hahaha… (_chapter_ ini cukup panjang menurut saya, hahaha…)

**Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan : (chapter 4)** terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini~ ini sudah _update_, semoga senang dan puas ya! ^^ ah, masalah foto ya, hmm… kira-kira siapa ya? Ahahhaa… ayo coba tebak siapa? Hahaha… terima kasih ya!

**Nadya . Sabrina .5 : (chapter 4)** terima kasih karena sudah me-_review_ dan membaca FF ini! ah, iya… sebelumnya, saya minta maaf, nama titik dalam nama Nadya-_chan_ seharusnya nggak ada spasi kan? Tapi karena saat saya _save_ yang ada Cuma angkanya aja, jadi saya kasih spasi deh. Hehehe… mohon maaf ya… hahaha… hayo, di jodohin atau nggak? Ino bilangnya nggak loh di _chapter_ ini, jadi… di jodohin atau nggak? Hahaha… terima kasih karena sudah membaca FF ini ya!

**Hanazono Yuri : (chapter 4)** hahaha.. ini udah _update_~ terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini~! ^^ semoga senang dan puas dengan _chapter_ ini.

**Yura Anastasya : (chapter 4)** terima kasih sudah me-_review_ dan membaca FF ini~~ hahahaha… suka nggak ya Sasuke sama Sakura? Hahahaha… kita lihat saja nanti. ini sudah _update_, terima kasih yaaa…

**Guest (1) : (chapter 4)** waahh… terima kasih karena sudah me-_review_ dan membaca FF ini~! kritik dan sarannya saya terima yaaa… ahahahhaa… saya memang nggak bisa komen banyak, tapi yang jelas _arigatou ne_, atas kritik dan sarannya~ untuk alur sendiri, memang itu adalah kelemahan terbesar saya. Saya sedang mencoba untuk memperbaikinya (meki pun memerlukan waktu), tapi terima kasih ya sudah mengingatkan saya kembali. Semoga senang dan puas dengan _chapter_ ini…~

**Guest (2) : (Chapter 4) **terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! huwaa… _gomen ne_, saat ini memang alur adalah kelemahan terbesar saya dan saya sedang dalam masa memperbaikinya, hahaha… sekali lagi saya minta maaf apabila FF ini memang mengecewakan, bagaimana pun juga, saya masih hijau di dunia tulis menulis ini. semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan ya! Tapi kalau pun memang masih mengecewakan, saya minta maaf sebesar-besar. Terima kasih yaaa… ^ o ^

**Ongkitang : (chapter 4) **ini sudah _update_ yaa! Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! semoga _chapter_ kali ini tidak mengecewakan yaaa! Hahaha… terima kasih…!

**Kiyomizu Chieko : (chapter 4) **terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! ini udah _update_ ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan…! Hahaha… terima kasih atas semangatnya, saya jadi ikutan semangat nih, ahhahaa…. Semoga puas ya dengan _chapter_ ini! terima kasih…!

**Syofalira29 : (chapter 4)** terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini! ini sudah _update_, terima kasih banyak atas semangatnya! Hahaha… semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan yaa! Huwaa… pertanyaannya soal _ending_ ya? Hahaha… nanti kalau saya kasih tahu ceritanya udah nggak seru dong? Hahaha… terima kasih ya atas _review_ dan pertanyaannya!

**Yosh! Semuanya sudah di balas! Kalau ada yang terlewat, bilang aja yaa! Kalau ada yang salah ketik atau **_**typo**_** juga bilang aja~ karena saya juga hanya manusia biasa. Seperti biasa, kata terakhir saya, **_**yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**_


End file.
